Ren's Fiancée
by Kage Blade
Summary: AnnaYoh .RenxOCxPOT character. Ren gets a fiancee. At Ren's birthday party the day just before New Years, Hao and the others decide to get Sui and Ren together and what better way then with handcuffs. I don't know how to rate it! Completed.
1. Meet the idiot

Hi! Please R&R after you read! I'm begging you people! This is my first fanfic. *that actually made it onto the internet.* Please understand if i make very random mistakes in the story!  
  
Summary: The SK characters are now 16 and En Tao thinks his son Ren Tao is too weak. Hearing Yoh Asakura has a fiancée/trainer. En has a interesting plan. Anna/Yoh and Ren/OC.  
  
"He What!?" An enraged Ren Tao shouted. His older sister Jun Tao sighed. "You have a fiancée," She repeated for the last time. "Her name is Sui. Come on. She's coming in an hour." Ren fumed. "You go. I'll stay here." Ren said stubbornly. "Bailong will you please grab him?" Li Bailong grabbed Ren. "You friends are coming. Asakura, Kyoyama, Oyamada, and the othe idiots."   
  
Jun led Bailong ou of the room. "About time." Anna Kyoyama said annoyed.  
  
"It's suppose to be here. Right?" Manta Oyamada asked. Yoh Asakura lazily nodded. "So where is she?" Yoh asked half awake. "Miss Jun!" A voice shouted. "Sui? Where are you?" Jun asked looking around. "I'm up here!" The girl replied. "I got stuck in the tree!" Ren, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Lyserg, Amidamaru, Bason, and Horo Horo sweatdropped. "That's my fiancée!? A clueless idiot who can't even get out of a tree!" Ren shouted angrily. Jun smiled. "She's a really good fighter. She's just a bit clueless and strange. Bailong get her down." Jun said with a tiny little sweatdrop. Bailong jumped up the tree and brought Sui down. Ren went to bang his head against a tree. "My life sucks. Damn that old man!" He said with each bang. Sui wore the exact same battle costume as Ren. She carried many different weapons with her. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi! Pleased to meet you all!" She said cheerfully. "Hey." They all greeted. "Meet my spirit Soujirou Seta." A spirit appeared next to her. A man around 18. He also had brown hair and blue eyes. Soujirou was wearing a light blue gi, a grey western style shirt and dark blue hakama. "Hi!" The spirit said equally cheerful. Amidamaru looked at the teen's spirit. "You were the child helping Makoto Shishio. The Tenken." Amidamaru said. Soujirou smiled. "I won't call myself a child but yes. I died shortly after." Soujirou said. "I want to challenge you. See who is stronger." Amidamaru said. "Lets go back first then see who's stronger." Anna said coldly.  
  
"It's a very beautiful place you have here Miss Anna." Sui commented. "Lord Yoh! Can I battle the Tenken now?" Amidamaru begged. Yoh smiled. "How 'bout it Sui. Up to a challenge?" Yoh asked. "Sure!" Sui agreed cheerfully. "But which spirit?" Soujirou asked. Sui lifted her arms and a few spirits came out. "This is Hikaru a female Shinobi. Mr. Himura the Battousai. Mr. Shinomori a male Shinobi. Mr. Makoto a manslayer. Or Lao Gon Gon (Old man in chinese) that followed me here?" Sui asked. "I have a few more but I could only bring these guys." Sui added cheerfully. Amidamaru looked really interested. "I'll chose Himura. No! Makoto! No. I'll stay with the Tenken." Amidamaru said. "Integrate!" Yoh and Sui shouted. Amidamaru and Soujirou became small little soul things. Yoh had his wooden sword out and Sui had her wakizashi out. Sui lowered her sword and let her head hang. "I can't fight someone who won't hold a real weapon." Sui said still cheerful. Yoh let out a nervous laugh. "Here. Use this sword." Sui said handing a sword to Yoh. "It's a kodachi." Yoh looked at the sword in his hand. "Ok! Lets fight." Yoh said happily. Sui tapped her foot on the ground a few times and smiled happily. She charged and disappeared before reaching. "Whoa. She's fast." Horo Horo said. It amazed his simple mind. "Not really." Ren said. "Sure." Jun said rolling her eyes.   
  
Yoh barely dodged the girls attack. "Oh. I missed. Okay! Even though that wasn't the real attack. Let's try 2 steps short of the Shukuchi Soujirou." Sui commanded cheerfully even though she missed the attack. 'Lets go. I won't miss again.' Soujirou said only to Sui. "Here I go." Sui said. Sui disappeared again. Yoh dodged again but Sui ran up the tree and cut Yoh across the chest. Sui ended up slipping and crashed into a tree. "Sui! Get up." Jun shouted. Sui jumped up and burst out laughing. "That was fun! I wanna do that again!" Yoh was laughing as well. "What's your last name?" Sui stopped laughing. "What?" "Your last name." Yoh repeated. "Ming. Sui Ming." Sui said. Ren stopped. "You're the legendary fighter! Said to be unbeatable!? Sui Ming!?" Ren shouted. "Hai! Sui Ming at your service." Sui said laughing again. "Oh my god." Ren muttered. "The same fighter who mastered most martial arts by looking at it and won over 200 tournaments?" Yoh asked. "Yep." Sui replied. "I thought Sui Ming was a 60 year old man who finally won martial art tournaments after 44 years of failures." Yoh said cluelessly. Everyone but Yoh, Sui, and Soujirou sweatdropped. "This has proven to be quite interesting." Jun said shaking her head. 


	2. Scary Fiancées

"Yoh! Quit whining!" Anna shouted. She was tending to Yoh's wounds.   
  
"But it hurts!" Yoh shouted getting teary eyed.  
  
"Yoh. You better train more if that girl can beat you." Anna said.   
  
"But she's my idol! I can't beat her. She's done more training then us." Yoh whined again. Anna sighed.  
  
"If she's your idol you have to train harder to beat her and become stronger!" Anna snapped.   
  
"But... she's better then me!" Yoh whined again.  
  
"Yoh! You are suppose to make me first woman! and you're suppose to become Shaman King! Now 100 laps!" Anna ordered when She finished wrapping his wounds. Yoh was about to protest when Anna glared at him.  
  
He dashed out the door. And found both Ren and Sui jogging. Then he noticed something in Sui's hand and something on Ren's neck.   
  
"Sui. Why did you put a leash on Ren?" Yoh asked confused.   
  
"He won't do his training so I'm dragging him along!" She said as if it was a the most wonderful thing in the world. Ren was mumbling curses at the girl.  
  
"Mr. Horo Horo! Hurry up. You too Mr. Ryu, Manta, Mr. Lyserg, Mr. Bailong. Miss Jun." Ryu, Lyseg, Jun, and Manta were panting heavily. Bailong seemed to enjoyed it. Jun stopped waving her hand at Sui and Ren. "??" Sui had a confused look.   
  
"You three go. Yoh and Ren need the training and you enjoy this. Bring Bailong. He likes jogging. And let Ren run by himself." Jun said panting. Sui nodded and released Ren who was praying to the kamis(spirits).   
  
"Mr. Yoh could you make sure Master Ren really runs?" Sui asked.   
  
"Hai!" Yoh said happily. Sui nodded and took off running at top speed. Which was way too fast for them to be seen.   
  
"Hey! She made holes in the ground!" Yoh pointed out.  
  
"Did you start yet?" A voice asked them from behind. Yoh and Ren slowly turned around. There stood Sui. She had an angry expression. "Master Ren start running." She said.   
  
Ren snorted. "Why should I?" Sui was holding her glaive.   
  
"Because. I. Said. So. NOW RUN!" Sui barked. Ren and Yoh took off in a dash with Sui chasing them with her glaive ready to attack. While Yoh and Ren ran.   
  
"You're fiancée. Is worse then Anna!" Yoh shouted going chibi form. Ren glared at him.   
  
"At least she isn't lazy like Anna!" The two stopped running and glared at each other. Two shadows covered them. Anna was glaring at Ren and Sui was glaring at Yoh. Sui lifted her glaive. Anna raised her hand. Two 'WHACKS' were heard. Ren had a swollen cheek and Yoh had a huge bump on his head.   
  
"Ren 100 laps!" Anna shouted.  
  
"Yoh 200 laps." Sui ordered. Ren narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Wrong fiancée!" Ren shouted. Sui and Anna look at each other. Then nodded.  
  
"Both of you 300 laps!" They shouted in unison. Yoh groaned and the two took off running. Sui smiled at Anna. Anna smirked at her. 


	3. Sui Ming China's top fighter Said to be ...

"Ren?" Yoh asked panting heavily. Ren looked at him. "Are we done yet?" Ren shrugged.  
  
"I lost count at 1460." Ren said almost fainting. Yoh eyed him.  
  
"Ren! We were only suppose to do 300!" Yoh shouted turning chibi again. Ren fell to the ground. Yoh fell down next to him. "So hungry!" Yoh whined. Hearing no reply Yoh looked at Ren. Ren was asleep. Something landed on Yoh's nose. "Its snowing!" Yoh said happily. "It's so cold!" Yoh whined.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Mr. Yoh, Master Ren are you finished with your laps yet?" Sui asked. Soujirou, Amidamaru, and Bason were behind her. "Oh. Mr. Yoh and Master Ren fell asleep." Sui said silently. "Mr. Bason could you get Mr. Lyserg? Mr. Amidamaru could you get Mr. Horo Horo?" Both spirits nodded. Sui sighed and placed her jacket over Ren and used her spare jacket to cover Yoh. "Soujirou you think they will get sick?" Sui asked the spirit. Soujirou smiled and nodded. Sui smiled as well. "Oh well! They'll get better." Sui said happily. Amidamaru appeared with Horo Horo. Horo Horo picked Yoh up. "Where's Mr. Lyserg?" Sui asked Amidamaru.   
  
"I don't know." Amidamaru answered. Amidamaru led Horo Horo back. Sui sighed.  
  
"Baka!" She shouted. Sui half carried, half dragged Ren back. After Sui got Ren back into the house. "Ahem. Bason!" Sui said getting the warlords attention. "Where were you!?" Sui shouted. Bason looked at the angry girl then at the tv.  
  
"I'm sorry mistress! But the soup opera was on! It's an American one too! Called Passions." Bason tried to explain. Sui punched Bason's head. A vein was on her head.  
  
"You'd rather watch a SOAP opera then help your master?" Sui mumbled. Bason opened his mouth but Sui kicked him out of the house. "BAKA!" She shouted after him. She turned to the others who had huge sweatdrops.   
  
"Sui, you're choking Ren!" Jun said pointing to Ren. His face was blue but he was still asleep. Sui released her grip on Ren's neck. Ren fell to the floor.   
  
"Ah!" Sui said picking Ren up. Sui hit her head a few times saying, "Baka!"  
  
"Ah. Sui bring Ren into the room you two share." Jun ordered. Sui dragged him into their room. While Sui was walking to their room she looked into the room Anna and Yoh shared. Yoh's head was in Anna's lap. Anna was brushing Yoh's bangs out of his eyes.   
  
"Anna and Yoh are in love!" Sui whispered into the room. Anna looked up but Sui was already across the hall inside their room. "Baka. How could you fall aslep outside." Sui muttered.   
  
"Who called me a baka?" Ren asked. Sui looked at him. It looked like he was asleep but he was awake.   
  
"Eh. Master Ren! You're awake!" Sui said suprised. "Would you like something to eat?" Ren nodded tiredly. Sui walked out of the room. Looking inside Anna and Yoh's room she noticed the two were kissing. Sui knocked on the door gently. Yoh looked up blushing.  
  
"What do you want?" Yoh asked. Anna was clearly blushing.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Sui asked politely. Yoh grinned and nodded. Anna nodded as well. Sui walked away smiling. Inside the kitchen Sui let Mr. Himura take over her body.   
  
Sui made broth. Bringing it on a tray. First she silently walked into Anna and Yoh's room. They were kissing again. Sui smiled and placed the bowls down. The two hearing the 'thump' of the bowls touching the ground turned to look. Seeing no one there Anna got the bowls.  
  
"Master Ren." Sui said. Ren had his eyes open a bit. "Can you sit up?" Ren glared at her from his position on the ground.  
  
"If I could get up. Why would I still be on the ground?" Ren growled. Sui smiled.   
  
"I forgot." Sui said. Sui helped Ren sit up using her leg as a support. Ren started to eat the broth.   
  
"Sui. This is good I suppose. Ren complimented her. Sort of.  
  
"Arigatou. But it was Mr. Himura who made it." Sui answered. Kenshin was behind her smiling. Ren silently finished the broth. "Master Ren do you feel better." Sui questioned. Ren nodded.  
  
"Sui! Get over here!" Horo Horo shouted. Sui stood up causing Ren to fell down hard. Sui was already out of the room.  
  
"Yes?" Sui asked. Lyserg pointed at the tv. "It's the tournament I went to last week." Sui said. The reporter on tv said, "This amazing but mysterious fighter Sui Ming has once again won another tournament. This fighter's gender and age is still a mystery. We believe it is a man around the age of 50." Sui turned chibi.  
  
"I'm not a man and I'm not old!" She shouted. The others sweatdropped. The reporter continued. " China's police are interested in finding this fighter.We have looked for this martial artist but only came up with a young girl around the age of 16 with the same name Sui Ming. There is chance that this young woman may be the China's top martial artist. But now we wonder where could our top martial artist have gone? When the martial artist Sui Ming left. The young girl Sui Ming left as well. This fighter was known for only 12 years. We are almost sure this fighter is the young girl. Once our fighter comes back we will question her. She was spotted in Tokyo. Mr. En Tao is said that our fighter is engaged with his son Ren Tao. Both are Shamans." 


	4. I have a cousin?

Sui grinned happily. "I see they finally figured it out. It's about time." She said happily. "But they called you a 50 year old man." Lyserg pointed out. "Silence!" Sui growled. Tears rolled down chibi Sui's face. "They called me a old man!" She cried. Chibi Sui ran around in circles. Once again the others sweatdropped. Anna walked into the room. "Sui remember we have school tomorrow." Anna reminded her. Sui nodded and ran to her room but slipped and ended up crashing into the wall.   
  
"Master Ren. Miss Anna wanted to remind you that we have school tomorrow. You were transfered to their school." Sui told him. Ren growled in response.  
  
"Master Ren! Wake up!" Sui shouted. Ren groaned and covered his ears. "Wake up!" Sui shouted again and stepped on his head. Ren mumbled and got up. Sui walked out.  
  
"Sui. Ren won't people notice you're wearing the same martial arts uniform?" Yoh asked.   
  
"No. They'll just look at Sui's Kwandao." Ren replied. Sui smiled clutching her Kwandao.  
  
"We're both from China. I'm Ren Tao. She's Sui Ming." Ren said. No one was listening because they all stared at Sui's glaive. Sui looked confused.   
  
"Is something wrong with my Kwandao?" Sui asked looking at her weapon.   
  
"Are you the legendary fighter from China?" Someone asked. Sui opened her mouth to say no but thought about it.  
  
"Hai." Sui answered. The boy opened his cell phone and started talking into it. Sui looked confused again. "Master Ren. What is he doing?" Sui asked.   
  
"He's calling the News Reporters." Yoh answered. Yoh held up a notice. Sui looked at it.  
  
If you see the fighter Sui Ming. Please call the following number:  
  
986-643-8761  
  
You will be rewarded with 10,000 yen.   
  
"But what did I do?" Sui asked. Her eyes narrowed. "I want to be left alone!" She shouted. She angrily swung her Kwandao at the boy's cell phone. The cell phone was cut in half. The boy looked up.   
  
"Too late. I already called." The boy said in a eerie voice. Sui stepped back.   
  
"BAKA!" Sui shouted in the boys ear. Using the end of the Kwandao. She hit his head over and over again shouting, "baka!" The boy grabbed her Kwandao rubbing his head.  
  
"You're calling me a baka. And you don't even know you're own cousin!" The boy shouted.   
  
"I have a cousin?" Sui asked. The others sweatdropped. The boy took off Sui's gloves. Her right hand revealed a tattoo of a black dragon around the Yang side. Her left hand had a white phoenix around the Yin side. He showed her his own tattou of red phoenix around the symbol of Daoism.  
  
"Stupid. Of course you have a cousin. I'm Fong Lee. I came to check up on you." Fong replied. Sui was still confused.  
  
"I have a cousin? I don't remember." Sui said. "Oh well doesn't matter. How's Lie xia? And Fang? And Chi-Lee?" Sui asked.  
  
"They're fine. You're parents had a child. A baby girl name Xianshu." Fong said.  
  
"That means I have a sister right?" Sui asked. Ren banged his head on the wall.   
  
"Yes that means you have a sister." Yoh said. Fong sighed.  
  
"Well I see you're doing fine so I'm going to be leaving now." Fong said.  
  
"Wait. Why did you call the News Reporters?" Anna asked. Fong smirked.  
  
"To annoy Sui. She hates publicity that is why she wears a mask in tournaments." Fong said and jumped out the window.   
  
"Baka! Wait!" Sui shouted. Fong's head popped up.   
  
"Yea?" Fong asked.  
  
"Now I remember you! I got my middle name from you! And I embarrassed you in the martial arts contest when I beat you!" Sui exclaimed. Fong snorted. "I was suppose to give you the Heaven and Earth Blade." Sui said pulling the Heaven and Earth Blade out of her backpack. She handed it to Fong then pushed him out the window.  
  
"Ren Tao and Sui Fong Ming! Report to the main office." The speaker boomed. Sui looked at Ren. Ren shrugged and walked out the door. Yoh, Anna, and Manta followed.  
  
"Yes?" Sui asked popping her head in the office. There were news reporters everywhere.  
  
"Sui Ming!" Someone shouted. Bright light flashed in her face. "Miss Ming. Are you China's top martial artist?" Someone shouted.   
  
"Master Ren!" Sui shouted and hid behind him. "Tell them to leave me alone." Sui whispered.   
  
"Miss Ming! Are you engaged with Mr. Tao!?" A reporter asked. Sui stuck her tongue out at the camera and the camera flashed. Sui narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Go away!" Sui shouted still hiding behind Ren. 


	5. Do not fall in love with him!

"Master Ren! They wrote mean things about me in the paper." Sui whined. Ren looked at the newspaper. It had a picture of Sui and himself. Sui stuck her tongue out at the people.  
  
"Sui. What's so bad about that?" Soujirou asked. Sui pointed to the headline. Amidamaru and Bason went ot look.  
  
"The student Sui Fong Ming is found to be China's top martial artist. This 16 year old Sui is said to be too young to be the countries best. Young Sui was trained at the Shaoling Temple for 10 years and learned the ancient art Ninjutsu. We believe she is too childish to fight at all. But resident Manta Cyamada confirmed that she is the real fighter. During her time at the Shaolin Temple she was called by En Tao. En Tao requested that Sui train his son Ren Tao so he can become Shaman King." Ren read aloud. Sui pulled out her chinese meteor hammer.   
  
"Manta!" She shouted and started chasing him. Manta gasped and started running. Ren opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk. He drank it down quickly. Sui can in with Manta tied up. "Look. He's a yo-yo." Sui said happily. Manta hopped out of Sui's hand. Manta kept jumping. He went past Ren when Sui started chasing him again.  
  
"Sui! Look out!" Ren shouted but it was too late Sui ran into Ren. Ren fell to the ground with Sui on top of him. Her lips touched his because Manta jumped on Sui's back. Ren's eyes widened. Sui jumped back causing Manta to go flying.  
  
"Sorry Master Ren!" Sui apologized bowing. A faint blush crept onto her pale cheeks. 'I'm breaking the agreement with Master Tao!' Sui thought nervously. 'Remember if you fail or do something wrong your family will be killed. You are only to train him. Do not fall in love with him or let him fall in love with you. This is not a job. It's an order!' En Tao's words ran through her head. Sui chewed on her lower lip nervously. Ren sat up in a upright position. Sui bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. Ren looked at her strangly.   
  
"Your lip is bleeding." Ren said softly. Sui got up and grabbed a tissue. She was about to wipe the blood away when Ren stopped her. "Here. Let me get it." He said. He kissed her gently. He licked away the blood. Sui pushed him away and ran out the door. 


	6. Leaving Japan

"Mr. Yoh my brother is coming to Japan from America and has no where to stay. So I was wondering if he could stay here?" Sui asked with her hands in front of her in a begging way. Yoh looked at her and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sure." Yoh said happily. Sui smiled childishly. "When is he coming?" Yoh questioned. The door bell rang.  
  
"Right now. I was going to asked before but I forgot." Sui said sheepishly. Sui ran to the door but as always crashed into the wall. "Itai my head!" Sui said and walked to the door. She rubbed her head and opened the door.  
  
"Stupid. You ran into the wall again?" A boy asked with a smirk. Sui grinned sheepishly again. The boy had dark blue hair with a bit of black. He had ice blue eyes. Wearing a baggy black pants with a large t-shirt. The boy was a head taller then Sui and had a gold earring on his right ear.  
  
"Fei Ling!" Sui said happily. Fei Ling handed her a box. Sui looked at the box interested. "What's this?" Sui asked poking the box. Fei Ling scolded.  
  
"Stupid it's some clothes mother sent you. Take it happily or I'll chuck this thing into the ocean." Fei Long said. Sui grabbed the box. Sui opened the box.  
  
"These are dresses!" Chibi Sui shouted with tears running. Fei Long sighed. He lifted the dresses. "Martial art uniforms! Oh a Wind and Fire wheel, a Heaven and Hell blade, a Emi Piercer, and a Ninjutsu sword." Fei Long sighed.  
  
"Master Tao has requested that you return to China. For you have failed your mission." Fei Long said pointing at her. "He is letting you live but you have to fight in the Shaman tournaments."   
  
Sui looked nervous. "Return to China? You came all the way from America just to tell me that? I won't go back!" Sui shouted. Fei Long looked at her.   
  
"I'm sorry but it's not a choice." Fei Long said and waved his hand. Sui shook her head. Fei Long put chains on her neck, wrists, and ankles. s go. "We have a plane ready."  
  
Ren looked around. "Horo Horo where's Sui?" Ren asked. Horo Horo shrugged. Yoh looked up from his nap. "Yoh. Where is Sui?" Ren asked again. Yoh yawned.  
  
"Her brother came and she went back to China with him." Yoh said.   
  
"Which brother?" Ren questioned. Yoh was in deep thought.  
  
"The one from America." Yoh answered.   
  
"She wouldn't go back to China. Would she?" Ren asked. Yoh shrugged.  
  
"Fei Ling! Let me go! I wanna go back!" Sui whined. Fei Ling grabbed her and shook her roughly. He was clearly annoyed.  
  
"Stop screaming! My eardrums are broken!" Fei Ling shouted. Sui started screaming even louder.   
  
"Lemme go! I wanna go back! Baka brother!" Sui screamed. Fei Ling rubbed his ears like a cat. "Neko? Fei Ling is a Neko!" Sui laughed. Fei Ling grabbed his cell. He dialed a number into it.  
  
"Hello. Master Ren? This is Fei Ling. Sui's brother. I am to inform you that the engagement is over." Fei Ling said into the phone. Sui's eyes widened.   
  
"Hai." Sui could hear Ren's voice. Fei Ling smiled and hung up.  
  
"You see. He doesn't care. So there is no point in going back," Fei Ling said with a smirk. "If you continued to stay here you would be a bother to Master Ren. Once you go back you will be able to fight under the control of Master Tao."   
  
"Hai." Sui said coldly as the plane landed. 


	7. Fei Ting, the dark side of Sui Ming

One Year Later  
  
"Round One! Fighter Rinko vs Fighter Fei Ting! Ready Fight!" Fei Ting stood with his arms crossed. A mask covered his face. He had Heaven and Earth blades. He raised his arm.   
  
"Sun Shang Xiang!" He shouted. A female fighter around the age of 20 appeared. Rinko stood trembling slightly. His chosen weapons were Emi Piercers.  
  
"Raiten!" Rinko screamed. A man around the age of 25 appeared. Fei Ting tapped his heel and disappeared. Rinko fell to the ground blood surrounded the boy.  
  
"Winner Fei Ting!" The referee shouted. Fei Ting walked away without looking back. En Tao was at the door waiting.  
  
"Master Tao." Fei Ting greeted. En Tao nodded.   
  
"It appears my son and his friends are here." En said. Fei Ting shook his head.  
  
"That is no concern of mine," Fei Ting said. "I'll be on the balcony if you need a job to do." Fei Ting walked away from En. Fei Ting walked onto the balcony removing his mask. "Damn mask." He muttered. Fei Ting fully removed the mask. The door creaked open. "You're not allowed to be up here." Fei Ting said quickly.  
  
"I have all rights to be up here. Being En Tao's son and all." The voice responded. "Amazing how the fighter Sui Fong Ming is changed to the new fighter Fei Ting Lee." Fei Ting gasped and turned around.  
  
"Master Ren." Sui gasped. "Why are you up here?" Ren smirked. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I have more rights then you to be up here." Rei replied. Sui glowered.   
  
"This balcony was made for me by Master Tao. So I have more rights." Sui growled. Ren opened his mouth to respond but someone opened the door.  
  
"Ren! I have something to tell you!" The girl shouted. Ren looked surprised.  
  
"Pirika." Ren said. Sui spoke first.  
  
"You're not allowed to be up here." Sui said coldly. Pirika growled angrily.  
  
"Go away. I have to tell Ren something." Pirika growled. Sui dragged her to the door and pointed up. The sign said, 'If Sui Fong Ming or Fei Ting Lee said you cannot stay up here you must leave or she will have all rights to kill.'  
  
"Now leave." Sui replied. Pirika stomped out. Ren eyed her.  
  
"Why did you go back so willingly ?" Ren questioned.   
  
"I didn't. I was chained by my brother. You didn't even try to help me." Sui growled. Ren took a step back. "Didn't you hear the cries of the wounded winds? I guess you were too busy with your girlfriend." Sui said saddly and jumped on to the roof. "Damn you Ren."  
  
(Fei Ting will be the person wearing a mask. Sui the one without the mask)  
  
"Master Tao. Who will I be fighting next?" Sui questioned. En shook his head.   
  
"The tournament has been canceled. I have your next assassination," En said. Sui cringed at the word assassination. "Ren Tao." Sui's eyes widened. She bowed down.   
  
"Master Tao. I have to refuse this task at hand. Assassinating Master Ren would be easily spotted by his friends. Many would notice the missing Tao." Sui said. En stroked him chin and nodded in agreement. He grasped his hiden knife in his head.   
  
"Then assassinate his friend. Pirika. And to make sure you do." En said. Sui bowed. En ran the knife over her closed left eye.  
  
"Hai." She said and disappeared.   
  
"Master Ren, I have information for you." Fei Ting said. Ren walked over to her. "Master Tao has ordered me to assassinate Pirika. I need all of you to leave and never come back here. Sayonara Master Ren." Fei Ting whispered. "If you do not leave. Your friend will die."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Ren questioned.  
  
"I have no intentions of assassinating anyone. Let alone Pirika." Fei Ting responded. Ren stared at her confused.  
  
"What will happen to you?" Ren questioned.   
  
"I will be killed by Master Tao for letting you escape." Fei Ting responded easily. Her hand went over her mask. Removing the mask slowly. Her left eye remained closed. Blood dripped from her eye.  
  
"Master Tao. They have returned to Japan." Fei Ting informed. En smirked.   
  
"Or is it. You told them to." En said. Fei Ting took a step back nervously. "That does not matter anymore. But now you must try to finish your previous mission. Make Ren Tao Shaman King but this time you must make him fall in love with you.""  
  
"Master Tao it seems that the girl named Pirika has stolen Master Ren's heart." Fei Ting said. En nodded.  
  
"But... you must destroy the girl or shall I send her away?" En questioned.  
  
"Send her away please Master En." Fei Ting answered and disappeared. En opened his cell phone.  
  
"Make sure Pirika disappears forever." En said into the phone and hung up. En smirked. "If the plans follow through correctly. Ren will become Shaman King and our next target will be-" 


	8. Lost again

Master Ren!" Sui shouted happily. Ren looked surprised, confused, and happy all at the same time. Sui leaned closer to him. "Didn't you hear? I'm your fiancee again. Maste Tao's orders." Sui said quietly. Ren nodded some what sadly. "Do you have a girlfriend? If you do I could tell Master Tao about it." Sui asked softly. Ren shook his head with his eyes closed. Sui smiled sadly. "Are you sure?" She asked again.   
  
"Hai." Ren answered. Sui eyed him. "What?" Ren asked. Sui smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Where's Mr. Lyserg? And Mr. Yoh? And the others?" Sui questioned looking around.  
  
"Oh. They went on vacation." Ren answered. Sui frowned.  
  
"Why didn't you go? And where's that Pirika lady?" Sui questioned. Ren looked down.   
  
"I didn't want to go and Pirika went back home." Ren replied. Ren looked up at Sui's eyes. She had traces of guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Master Ren. Master Tao made sure Pirika would go back home to make sure you don't fall in love with her. They needed you to become Shaman King. Gomen nasai Master Ren." Sui confessed. Ren's eyes widened.  
  
"Fall in love with her!? What is my father thinking? I wouldn't fall in love with her. That night she went to tell me the tournament was canceled." Ren said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh. Then thats ok right?" Sui questioned. Ren smiled and nodded. Sui grinned happily and glomped Ren. "Yay!" She cheered happily. Ren nervously patted her back. Sui released Ren. "Master Ren are you ready for your training?" Sui asked.   
  
"You can call me Ren. Can we start tomorrow morning?" Ren answered and asked a question.  
  
"Hai. R-Ren." Sui replied. Ren stuck his hand out at Sui. "Hm?"  
  
"Care to watch the stars with me?" Ren asked.  
  
"Ano.........Hai! Demo when we train tomorrow you have to listen to me." Sui said. Ren nodded and grabbed Sui's wrist.  
  
"Ren. These stars they are hiding their true light. Why is that?" Sui asked staring into the night sky.  
  
"It's because of the people. They scare off the stars. This is the reason I wish to become Shaman King. I want the stars to show their true light." Ren said. Sui looked behind them. "What's wrong?" Ren asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing." Sui said shaking her head. "I know we just got back from China but Master En is having a ball and he wishes for you to attend."  
  
"Ah....sure. When is it?"   
  
"2 weeks." Sui mumbled her eyes lowered. She yawned softly. She fell onto Ren's chest asleep causing Ren to blush.   
  
"A...Ano...Sui could you get up?" Ren said. He was unaware that she was asleep.  
  
"Shopping?" Sui mumbled confused. Ren nodded. "What is it?" Sui questioned tilting her head to the side. Ren sweatdropped.  
  
"Aren't all girls suppose to love shopping?" Ren asked. Sui shrugged.  
  
"This is my first time begining out of Master En's home and the Shaolin temple." Sui said softly. Ren nodded.  
  
"Then we'll have to get you a dress." Ren said still nodding he didnt notice Sui had backed away from him.   
  
"I don't think I'll be going." Sui mumbled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A ball is for high class people like you. I'm in a low class. It's not for me." Sui said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. If you were a low class then my father wouldn't have made you my fiancee." Ren countered. "Now lets go, and buy you a dress." Sui waved her hands in front of her protectively.  
  
"I don't need to. I have a few dresses Master En gave me." Sui mumbled.  
  
"Fine.  
  
At the Ball.  
  
"Master Ren.... do i have to go out there?" Sui asked. Ren was waiting outside for his fiancee/date to come out. He was in a black chinese shirt sleeveless with a jade bracelet and regular chinese pants. "Yes." Ren said. The door slowly creaked open then stopped suddenly.  
  
"Promise not to laugh?" Sui asked.  
  
"Yes, now hurry up!" Ren said. The door swung open slowly making a soft bang on the wall. Sui stood still. She had on a simple black sleeveless chinese dress with gold lacings. She wore some jewlery (jade dragon bracelets. And a gold choker neckalace in the shape of a dragon). Sui didn't wear any make up. Ren's face turned slightly red. "A-ah... lets go." Ren said studdering.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! This is my son Lian (Chinese name) Dao and his fiancee Shuei(Chinese name) Ming," En Tao yelled. Ren and Sui walked up and took a small bow. Alot of the girls were staring at Ren with loving eyes. Most of the boys were looking at Sui. "Now please enjoy our ball and dance........... the buffet will be served soon." Ren looked at Sui inviting her to dance. Sui smiled childishly.  
  
"Slut." Someone hissed. Sui turned around to see all the girls who were staring at Ren before. One of the girls circled Ren.  
  
"Lian was is? Why would you go for her....when you can have me?" She asked. Ren shook her off and pulled Sui with him. The girl frowned. "The Dao's are one of the richest family's in all of China but the Ming's they are below average. But Sui Ming is the fighter representing us in the Shaman tournaments along with Lian and some of the weaker fighters. But if Sui married some other man." 


	9. Sui, a creation from Ren's sorrow

"Mrs. Ming?" Mrs. Ming turned around to face the young girl.   
  
"Yes, Miss Xian?" Mrs. Ming asked politely.  
  
"I want you to cancel the marriage between Lian and Shuei." Xian requested. Mrs. Ming looked shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Xian but the marriage was arranged by Master En. We did not know of the arrangement until just now. We cannnot ca-" Mrs. Ming said but was interrupted.  
  
"No! You will cancel the marriage if not you're daughter will be assassinated." Xian threatened forcefully. Mrs. Ming opened her mouth shocked.  
  
"But Shuei is training Master Lian. If she is killed then the chance for Master Lian to become Shaman King will be ruined." Mrs. Ming said.   
  
"Mu Ching. Is something wrong?" Fei Ling question.  
  
"No, it's nothing." Mrs. Ming replied. Fei Ling nodded and walked away.  
  
"You can arrange another marriage for Shuei," Xian murmured. "One with that Japanese boy, Hao. He likes Shuei. What more is there to say?" Xian walked away leaving Mrs. Ming speechless. Xian explained everything to En.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Lady Xian has requested that the marriage between Shuei Ming and my son Lian Dao be... canceled," En said with a bit of difficulty. "The new marriage is with Xian Li and Lian. The second marriage is between Hao Asakura and Shuei Ming." Some of the high officials stood up.  
  
"En! This is an outrage! We have already discussed the marriage between Shuei and Lian! Xian is not a shaman therefore is not worthy to be Lian's future wife!" A official shouted.  
  
"My family is richer then the Dao's! I have more control then you do!" Xian shouted.  
  
"Another thing is Shuei has more manners then Xian even though Shuei is from a low class and Xian is of the highest class." Ran mumbled.   
  
"I'm sorry but the arrangements are made." En muttered. Shuei stood still a bit shocked.   
  
"We need more Shamans in this world! Xian does not have the power of shamans. Think of the Asakura's. Their entire family is made of powerful shamans. The Dao's could also have that." Run *Jun's Chinese name* growled.  
  
"Lady Run," Bailong said. "This will not work. Master En has made up his mind already."  
  
"Damnit." Lian swore under his breath. Not one person had noticed Shuei missing from the crowd until Lian looked around. "Shuei?" Lian whispered. Lian ran through the mansion. Realizing he hadn't check the balcony, he rushed to the balconies. Lian saw Shuei standing on the railings. Her eyes was glistened with tears that refused to fall and the moonlight made her eyes a silver color. "Shuei?" She tilted her head towards the sky and closed her eyes.  
  
"Today is the last day I get to see you Master Lian. From this day I will remember how my Master treated me. But let's be friends neither Lady Xian nor Master Hao can stop people from being friends. Am I right?" Lian nodded. "Of all the Masters I've had, you were the only one that ever treated me...equally. And I want to thank you for that." Shuei turned around, jumped off the railing, and walked towards Lian. Shuei raised a long slender arm and traced Lian's features gently. Lian was blushing nonstop until his face was a red tomato. Shuei dropped her arm and smiled sadly. She bowed before him then left quickly, her feet scraping against the floor and the clacking noise she made as walked down the stairs. Lian bowed his head down and walked the other way.  
  
"Lady Run. Master En. Lady Ran. I thank you for your hospitality." Shuei bowed to the three royals. Run pulled her up.  
  
"It's okay Shuei. We should be the ones thanking you." Run said.  
  
"Yes. You've made Lian happier then ever before in only a few days." Ran agreed.  
  
"Shuei, I apologize for my behavior before. I'll grant you one request." En murmured.   
  
"I want Master Lian to be happy. That's all I want." Shuei whispered.  
  
'Shuei, you are truly the purest girl I know. Almost as if you have no flaws. You can make no mistakes.' Run thought.  
  
"I wish you good luck with Hao." Ran said.  
  
"Thank you." Shuei thanked.  
  
"I hope to meet you in the near future." Run said. Shuei bowed before them and left.  
  
Shuei had changed back to her normal clothes. She stared into the mirror. She unclasped the gold necklace.  
  
"The only thing I want more is for Master Lian to be happy." Shuei murmured. She looked in the mirror. Her dim blue eyes stared back at her. She slipped the jade bracelets off her skinny wrists. There was a soft scratching noise on the door. The door creaked open and a small fox crawled in. "What are you doing here?" Shuei asked. The small fox blinked at her. Shuei smiled and knelt down before the fox. She petted the soft fur of the fox. "What's this?" Shuei murmured as she found a small collar on it.  
  
"My pet fox has run away!" Xian cried. Lian stared at his feet. "Lian! My poor fox has ran away." Xian sobbed and hugged Lian. Lian fought the urge of punching the girl.   
  
"Lady Xian." Shuei's voice called. Xian glared at her. Shuei opened the door and walked in. The small fox in her arms.  
  
"You! You stole my fox!!" Xian accused. Shuei blinked.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Shuei denied. "Your fox ran to my room. I would never steal my Lady's fox. Here." Shuei placed the fox on the ground. The fox stared at her.  
  
"You! I'll have you murdered!!" Xian shrieked. Servants and high officials including the Daos rushed to the scene before them.  
  
"What is going on!?" En demanded. Xian pointed to Shuei.  
  
"She stole my pet fox!!" Xian screamed.  
  
"Shuei did you?" Ran questioned.  
  
"No, Lady Ran, I couldn't have. I was in my room when the pet fox ran into my room." Shuei replied. "I was removing the jewelry, Master En gave me."  
  
"Mother, Shuei couldn't have done this. Her entire respect and loyality is in these families." Run said.  
  
"How dare you take her side instead of mine!" Xian shrieked.  
  
"Let the fox decide. Whoever the fox goes to will be the one telling the truth." En decided. The fox stared at Shuei and purred softly then dashed over to her. The fox licked her face happily.  
  
"The fox has chosen Shuei over Xian." Ran declared. Xian pointed accusingly at Shuei.  
  
"She must have cheated." Xian screamed.  
  
"Stop lying Xian." Xian's high official father, Zhe She scolded. Xian bit her lower lip and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shuei apologized bowing.  
  
"Shuei there's nothing to apologize for. I should apologize for my daughter's rude behavior." Zhe She said. Shuei stared down.  
  
"Shuei, There's another reason we all came here." Ran started.  
  
"You have served our families for your whole life. Even through our worst times and to this day you have the right to stop serving us but you continue. Can you answer why?" En asked. Shuei smiled.  
  
"Because serving your families have been my life. I've served you so long that I think of all of you as family now. Adding on the formalities." Shuei added. The others nodded.  
  
"Because of your services to this family. My family gives you this." A High Official said and handed Shuei a beautiful necklace of two flying dragon hovering over two swords. Run stepped foward.  
  
"This is the Daos' gift to you." Run said and gave Shuei three items. A pair of wrist guards. A beautiful sword made of the best metal. And a pair of katars.  
  
"The pet fox was your present but Xian being the selfish girl she is thought it was hers." Zhe She said and stroked the fox's ears.  
  
"Thank you." Shuei said her head bowed low. "I didn't know that you would give something to me otherwise I would have gotten something for you."  
  
"This is our thanks to you for serving us for so many years without a single complaint." Ran replied smiling.  
  
"Give your pet fox a name." Lian said softly.  
  
"I'll call her Unmei." Shuei said smiling.  
  
"Destiny in Japanese." Run murmured.  
  
"A beautiful name for such a beautiful fox." Ran commented.  
  
"Shuei you should go pack now." En said. Shuei nodded and left the room with Unmei trotting behind her.  
  
"That girl her soul is pure." Ran murmured. The others agreed silently.  
  
"I hope that she will remain pure." Run prayed.  
  
Lian laided down on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Why can't I do this right?" Lian asked hoping to get an answer. Then he heard muffled noises coming from the room next door. Lian got up and followed the voice. "Shuei's room." Lian murmured. He stood outside her door.  
  
"Dear God, I hope you can make my dream come true. My dream of Master Lian to be happy with his life. After years of serving them, I've become content with my life but I also noticed Master Lian was not content with his own life. I pray that you can change that and make him happy with the life he has." Shuei prayed. Lian listened from outside her room. He slumped down to the ground and covered his ears hoping he wouldn't have to hear anymore.  
  
"Why is she saying this things?" Lian asked quietly. Unmei poked her head through the slightly open door. Lian put his hands down and petted the small creature.  
  
"Unmei, what are you doing out there?" Shuei called. Lian heard her footsteps coming closer to the door. Lian got up and ran back to his room. Shuei poked her head through as well. "Unmei, was Master Lian just here?" Shuei asked stroking the fox's head. Unmei nodded. "Lets go see what he wants." Unmei made a soft purr.  
  
There was a soft knock on Lian's door. "Come in." The door slowly opened.  
  
"Master Lian. Did you need something?" Shuei asked. Lian's face turned slightly red.  
  
"No." Lian answered. Shuei nodded a bit sadly.  
  
"Alright. Good Night Master Lian." Shuei said and closed the door. Lian sighed and flopped back down on his bed.  
  
Shuei smiled sadly at the Daos the only one missing was Lian. She and Hao were boarding the plane. Run kept looking behind her bodyguard Bailong. "Bailong do you see Lian?" Run asked. Bailong shook his head. Shuei smiled sadly one last time at the Daos.  
  
"I guess Master Lian doesn't want to meet me again." Shuei whispered. The others looked away. Shuei turned around. "Lady Run, do you mind giving this to Master Lian?" Shuei asked handing Run a snow white envolope. Run nodded.  
  
"You two will met again but in a while." Run murmured. Shuei heard her and bowed before the Daos then turned to leave.  
  
Lian stared at the wall with a blank look. Run opened the door. "Shuei wanted to give you this but you just didn't go to see her." Run mumbled and toss the envolope to him. Lian hastily opened the envolope and read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Master Lian,  
  
Ever night, I pray for the same thing over and over again since I was 4. For 12 years I've prayed to God that the special someone of your life would come in and make you truly happy. Until that day, you are my master. And I am your servant. Also in this envolop is my jade lotus necklace I've had a long time. If you pray hard enough for just one thing you truly want. Your wish will come true.  
  
Your loyal servant,  
  
Shuei Fong Ming  
  
Lian reached into the envolope and pulled out a beautifully carved jade lotus pod. Ingraved on the back had the words, 'Pray and let the elements guide you' Lian smiled grimly and tied the ends of the necklace. Run sat down next to him. "Shuei, she is a gift of the gods." Run murmured.  
  
"No. A gift from the heavens." Lian replied. Run sighed and left the room. Lian flopped back down and fell asleep.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
"Dao Lian. You must understand that Shuei is not human. She is an angel. An angel you created in your former life. Created by tears of your sorrow. From the depts of your heart you have created an angel of your choice. An angel that would do your biddings. But Shuei has more to do then just that. Being so commited to bringing you happiness and joy. You do not understand her. She has two desires. For you to be happy. And for someone to understand her. Until now I have chosen who to understand her." A voice spoke. Lian could only listen. He could not speak.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
"Shuei are you alright?" Hao asked concerned.   
  
"Yes, thank you for your concerns." Shuei answered. Her heart was racing. In her dream she heard a voice soft but powerful. The voice said that she was falling away from her destiny and she would be punished serverly for it. Then many people began to call her name. She was unable to respond. After the same voice said that she was letting people down. 


	10. Fang

A/N I'm going to make a crossover with Tennis no Ohjisama but only using Ryoma Echizen and well Tennis... Yea...And later on maybe I'll use Eiji Kikumaru. For those who don't know what Tennis no Ohjisama is... Don't worry it's just about a boy who is really REALLY good at tennis...  
  
"Master Hao is it all right if I go out for a while?" Sui asked. Hao looked up from his studies.  
  
"Oh yea, go ahead." Hao replied busily. Sui bowed and walked away.  
  
"Now where am I?" Sui asked. She had been jogging around for a while asking for directions but forgot them right after the direction giver left. Then suddenly she jolted up. "Who would be here at night?" Sui asked herself. She walked into the tennis court in the school. "Am I allowed to be here?" Sui questioned expecting an answer. She saw a boy with blue hair. The boy's light brown eyes shone with determanation. Sui sat down crossed legged watching the boy practice. The tennis practicing boy didn't notice her and continued serving onto the other court. Sui shot her head up to see a tennis ball flying in her direction. Not expecting it would hit her she ignored it.   
  
'Smack' The tennis ball hit her on the forehead and she fell back unconsciece. Her last words before falling down was, "That didn't hurt." The boy finally noticed her and jogged up to her.  
  
"What the hell was she doing here?" He asked silently. He grabbed Sui's arm and pulled her up. He waved his hand in front of her face. "She fell unconsciece with her eyes open." He mumbled with a sweatdrop.  
  
"She got hit with the tennis ball! What was I suppose to do!?" The boy shouted at the man before him.  
  
"You should have just left her there! Who would bother her!?" The man bellowed.  
  
"I can't just leave a unconsciece girl on school property!" He replied angrily.  
  
"You're so stupid, Ryoma! You just leave the girl there!" The man growled. The boy identified as Ryoma stomped off angrily.  
  
"Stupid girl had to be watching and get hit with the tennis ball." Ryoma muttered. Sui was lying on his bed. Her head was bandaged up because it was bleeding.  
  
"You can't call me stupid unless your my master or my master's friend." Sui murmured. Ryoma stood up startled causing the chair he was sitting on to fall backwards.  
  
"You were already up?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"No, I just woke up after you said stupid." Sui replied sitting up. "Ano.... Do you know where Patch Village is?"  
  
"No, I've never heard of it." Ryoma answered shaking his head.  
  
"I'm officially lost..... what were you doing before with the racket?" Sui questioned.   
  
"Tennis." Ryoma sighed. Sui put her finger on her chin.  
  
"Would you mind teaching me it?" Sui requested. Ryoma shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure you're worth my time." Ryoma muttered. Sui stared at him silently. After a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Onegai! I'll call you master. I'll do anything you want. Just teach me this tennis thing." Sui pleaded. Ryoma shrugged again.  
  
"I'm still not sure but if you can actually hit the ball onto the other side of the court I'll think about it." Ryoma mumbled.  
  
"Hold it like this?" Sui asked. Ryoma nodded. Sui tossed the ball into the air and slammed the racket down on hit. The ball soared through the air and disappeared behind the building. There was a loud sound of glass shattering and shouts of anger.  
  
"Good but a little too hard." Ryoma commented as he tossed her another ball. "Just hold the racket loosely. You're gripping the handle too hard." Sui loosed her grip and tried again. The ball was a lot lower and burned a hole through the gate.  
  
"Was that good or bad." Sui questioned.  
  
"It depends if your trying to burn a hole through your opponent." Ryoma replied.   
  
Ren sighed and stared at the ceiling. He had been listening to Xian sob about how hard her life was and how Sui ruined her life.   
  
"Then she comes in and I lost all the attention to that little brat. Can you believe that!? I am Xian, daughter of Zhe She, the highest Official in China losing attention to a lonely, poor, stupid girl." Xian sobbed.  
  
~*Flashback to the day Sui came in (They are 8 years old)*~  
  
"This is our new servant? She is just a lonely little brat." A younger Xian sneered. The younger Sui stared up at her then back down smiling silently. "She's nothing more then a empty smiling shell of something that was once alive, just like Bailong." Xian continued.  
  
"Xian! Do not say rude things about Bailong!" Jun shouted. Sui was staring at Jun with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"You're acting very strange towards uncle's new servant, Xian, is it your jealous?" Ren asked with a smirk.  
  
"No! How can you say that Ren!?" Xian shrieked.   
  
"It's so obivious that your jealous. Even more your jealous of a girl that's been abandoned by her family, then taken in by the Mings, sent to the Shaolin temple, now she's here to serve us." Ren taunted. Jun giggled as Sui stared at them confused.  
  
"The only reason she's here is because of her skills in martial arts. She won't be more then a servant anyways. She is need for Uncle En's assassinations." Jun said.  
  
"Her!? Be an assassin!? She probably can't even defend herself." Xian screamed. Ren shrugged.  
  
"Ren why don't you fight her?" Jun suggested. Ren shrugged again.  
  
"Girl! Get up and fight him!" Xian commanded. Sui stood up staggering.  
  
"Yes, Lady Xian." Sui obeyed silently as she got into a fighting pose. Ren smirked and also got in a pose. Sui started off by running then disappearing before she reached Ren.  
  
"What the!?" Xian shouted. Suddenly a high kick was aimed at Ren's head. Ren quickly lifted his arm and blocked the kick. Sui's leg went down. Ren punched her but Sui ducked and drop kicked his shoulder. Ren growled frustrated and kicked her arm.  
  
"Stop! Sui get over here!!" En ordered. Sui staggered towards him.  
  
"Xian! You know better then ordering Lord En's servant around." Zhe She scolded.  
  
"It was her deicision to obey!" Xian retorted.  
  
"Sui is a servant. She has to obey." Zhe She replied. Sui bowed her head down low and muttered an apology. The officials left.  
  
"You stupid brat! You got me in trouble!" Xian screamed.   
  
"Xian you're being the brat here." Jun grumbled.  
  
"Sui! Stand outside!" Xian ordered angrily.   
  
"It's raining outside. You can't make her stand out there! Uncle En will be furious." Ren replied. Sui was already outside standing outside in the rain, the same empty smile across her features.  
  
"And you know the only person who will get in trouble are us." Jun agreed.  
  
"Do as you wish." Xian grumbled and walked away. Jun looked at Ren. Ren sighed and grabbed an umbrella and jogged outside towards Sui.  
  
"What is wrong with you? The only people you are allowed to obey is the Dao family." Ren muttered and handed her the umbrella. Sui stared at him with blank eyes and pushed his hand back.  
  
"Lord En will be even more furious if you get sick and can't train." Sui replied happily. Ren stared at her confused.  
  
"Uncle En will be angry both ways. So lets get you inside." Ren said and pulled her back inside.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
What Xian said was partly true but Sui just recived a little bit of attention.   
  
"Sui didn't want to have attention, she just recieved it because she did. She didn't want any attention at all. She wanted to belong and be normal like everyone else." Ren replied.  
  
"No! Sui was selfish and wanted everyone's attention on her!" Xian growled frustrated.  
  
"Get out of my room." Ren ordered. Xian got up and groled at him angrily. Ren closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.  
  
*Dream in Ren's POV*  
  
I was frozen as I watched something of a performance before me. I saw many familiar figures but couldn't tell who they were because their faces were all shadowed.  
  
"Stop it!" The girl shouted at a boy holding a crossbow in his hand. The boy lowered the crossbow.  
  
"You, my own servant will go against me? I cannot believe this. These people have made us do their biddings for years. How can you defend them!?" The boy sneered lifting the crossbow again.  
  
"You can't kill your own sister." Another boy taunted. The boy aimed the crossbow at taunting boy. The girl stood before the other boy her arms lifted.  
  
"I won't let you kill Master Ren!" The girl shouted. I was confused if the boy behind the girl is me then the girl must be Sui! But who is the other boy. The unknown boy fired the arrow and it hit Sui over the heart. Sui caught the arrow but it slid through her fingers and pierced her heart.  
  
*End of Dream and Ren's POV*  
  
Ren woke up in cold sweat. He placed a hand over his eyes. He sat up. He stared at the jade lotus necklace. It had a small crack in it. Ren pulled it apart.   
  
"More words." Ren muttered. He read the words silently to himself. 'Promise me when I die, you won't cry' were the words inside.  
  
"She was born from sorrow." Ren murmured. "What is that voice that keeps speaking to me?" Ren closed his eyes and flopped back down.  
  
"Good, I think you got this right now." Ryoma commented as Sui hit the ball and it hit the other side of the court so fast that it left a burn mark on the court.  
  
"I learned something new today. Thank you Master Ryoma." Sui said smiling.   
  
"I said you didn't need to call me Master." Ryoma said with his eyes half open.  
  
"Then I'll call you Lord Ryoma." Sui replied grinning at Ryoma's frustration. Ryoma glared at her them sighed.  
  
"Where exactly do you live?" Ryoma questioned.  
  
"I live in Patch Village but I'm from China. My home country." Sui answered. Ryoma shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea where this Patch Village is. I'm never even heard of it." Ryoma replied.  
  
"Master Hao will come eventually." Sui muttered.   
  
"Master Hao will come eventually." Sui muttered again. Ryoma looked at her.  
  
"It's been 3 weeks. I don't think he's coming." Ryoma growled.  
  
"Master Hao will come." Sui argued.  
  
"It's been 3 weeks, he would have noticed you weren't home and looked for you. BUT HE'S NOT!!!" Ryoma shouted.   
  
"He is coming. I know he will." Sui replied.  
  
"I'll make a bet with you. If this Hao person doesn't come in the next week, you have to pay a rent for staying at my house." Ryoma muttered.  
  
"And if he does come then what?" Sui questioned.  
  
"Then you pay for the days you stayed in my house." Ryoma replied.  
  
"That's not fair! I'll lose money both ways. That's not a bet." Sui whined.  
  
"You've stayed in my house for 3 weeks and I had to sleep on the couch because of you."  
  
"You insisted that I sleep on your bed!"   
  
"No, my stupid dad did."  
  
"You're still related. Plus you made me wait outside on the tree outside your school everyday for 8 hours. I was hungry."  
  
"No I didn't. You follow me to school everyday."  
  
"So, but you tell me to 'stay in the tree and don't move'. That's exactly what you said."   
  
"SHUDDAP!" Sui pushed him to the ground. She kneeled down next to him.  
  
"You are wrong. I am right." Sui said and poked his forehead. Ryoma glared at her. Sui sat down on the ground looking at Ryoma. Ryoma pulled Sui into a headlock. "Ne! Lemme go!!" Sui shouted.  
  
"No unless you say I'm right. You're wrong." Ryoma replied. Sui closed her eyes in deep thought.  
  
"I'm right. You're wrong." Sui said. The grip on her neck got tighter. "That's what you told me to say!" Sui whined.  
  
"The other way around." Ryoma commanded.  
  
"I won't say it!!" Sui shouted. Ryoma sighed and let go. Sui pouted. "That does hurt you know." Sui said with her eyes in a friendly glare.  
  
"It was suppose to." Ryoma replied.  
  
"You didn't have to hold that hard! It starts to hurt after a while." Sui muttered. Ryoma grinned. Sui half closed her eyes and sat down indian style on the ground.  
  
"It was your fault in the first place. You had to push me on the ground." Ryoma grumbled. Sui glared at him again. She placed her arm over his neck.  
  
"This is what you did." Sui growled and started choking Ryoma. Ryoma turned chibi in her grasp.  
  
"Ah! Lemme go!!" Ryoma cried. Sui sighed and released the grip.  
  
"I really think I should be going now. I've over stayed my non-exstint visit." Sui sighed.  
  
"So you're going to leave?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"Yep. I just have to travel around until I remember the directions." Sui muttered.  
  
"Well then see you around." Ryoma said. Sui nodded and got up. She lend Ryoma a hand. Sui hugged him briefly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Sayonara." Sui said and turned the other way. "I would have stayed longer but it's almost New Years. Which is almost Master Ren's birthday. I have to get back to Patch Village."   
  
"Child....Do not abuse your power." A old woman muttered to her. Sui stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else." Sui apologized.  
  
"You have to power destined for helping one special person." The woman argued. She laid an old wrinkled hand on Sui's shoulder. A jolt of shock and confusion coursed through her body. Sui shrugged her hand off and stepped back looking at the old woman.   
  
"Mrs. Miko. You have the wrong person. I have no power." Sui replied. The old miko shook her head.  
  
"You have no past life. You are a tensai with the gifts of the heavens." The miko exclaimed. Gunshots were heard nearby them. Fired exactly at Sui. Out of the sleeve of her jacket she pulled out a kodachi. She used the hilt to block the bullets. Sui saw two bullets in line next to each other handing for the old miko. She pushed the miko down and the two bullets sliced cleanly through her arm.  
  
"Damn I missed." A masculine voice hissed. The wound on Sui's arm was more like a cut from a sword. Thin but deep. There was no blood.  
  
"Reiko!!!" The miko cried but when she looked back Sui had already disappeared.  
  
"The wound cut through your musules. If chance the musules don't rejoin, you will never use her right arm again." The doctor informed. Sui stared down at her injured arm. "But do not worry the chance that your musules rejoin are high. Seeing that your friend got you here just as the wound appeared."  
  
"Who was it anyway?" Sui questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure, he's outside. He had long brown hair. Red earrings with blue stars and dark brown eyes." The doctor answered and left the room.  
  
"Some tensai. I got shot." Sui muttered disappoving of her own act.   
  
"Tensai. I never knew you were one." Sui blinked and looked at the window. Hao stood in front of it.  
  
"Master Hao." Sui murmured.  
  
"You better rest or you'll never do martial arts again." Hao warned.  
  
"It will not matter if I never pratice again." Sui replied. "I have no use of praticing martial arts."  
  
"Is that so?" Hao questioned with a smirk. "Then do you mind if I cut off your arm and sell it?" Sui frowned and ignored the remark.  
  
"Why did that miko think I was a tensai?" Sui questioned.  
  
"Don't know. You are very confusing. You mind is usually blank." Hao replied.  
  
"I do not mind if my mind is blank."   
  
"What do you mind?" Sui's eyes widened.  
  
"I...I'm not sure." Sui replied.  
  
"Sui. I think it would be best if this arranged marriage was canceled. You appear nervous and uncertin when I question you. I can't help but wonder... if you actually had more then friendship on your mind when you were engaged to Ren."   
  
"Wh...there wasn't. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I didn't even want to have an arranged marriage anyways. You lose your freedom of who you love that way."   
  
"Wise words coming from Master Hao?"  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny," Hao replied with his eyes closed. "How do you feel about Ren?" Sui stared at him.  
  
"Why are you so interested?"  
  
"I want to become a doctor!" Hao exclaimed. Sui rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure, well I'm not sure what I feel. When he's not around my heart feels alone and sorrow. I constantly think of him. He's most important in my life. It's almost like without him. I can't find happiness or joy. And it makes my heart ache with pain so much but I just can't cry no matter how hard I try to." Sui explained.  
  
"Then don't try. If you want to cry you will. You can't force yourself to cry. But I find it odd. Most people don't want to cry but you just want to cry because of all the pain and sorrow your feeling." Sui stared at him again, she gripped the blanket until her knuckled turned white. She closed her eyes.   
  
"The woman. She said I didn't have a past life. But everyone has a past life....don't they?" Sui questioned.  
  
"Of coarse every creature has a past life. I'll even check yours for you." Hao replied.  
  
"You will?" Sui asked.  
  
"Yes, but not now. You've recieved a phone call from your Kaasan." Hao answered.  
  
"Kaasan is..........................................Master Hao. What's Kaasan?" Sui asked.  
  
"Kaasan is Mu Ching." Hao replied using the Chinese he knew. A smile appeared on Sui's face.  
  
"She did call." Sui exclaimed. Sui grabbed the phone off the desk and dialed numbers.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Ming (Sui's mother) asked.  
  
"Mu Ching, it's me Shuei." Sui answered using Chinese. Hao crept silently out of the room.  
  
"Shuei! Your brother....Fang...He.." Ming voice reduced to sobs.  
  
"What about Fang!?" Sui shouted into the phone.  
  
"Mu Ching. I'll tell her." Sui heard Fei Ling's voice.  
  
"Shuei, Fang has been hit by a car and he'll never walk again." Fei Ling explained.  
  
"He won't walk anymore?" Sui repeated.  
  
"Yes, what's more is. The one who was driving was instructed by Xian to hit him." Fei Ling added.  
  
"Lady Xian!?" Sui shouted.  
  
"When we found Fang. There was a message written in his blood. It said, 'Shuei Ming must be ready to fight Xian's fighters by next week'. She's expecting you to be there and fight." Fei Ling said.  
  
"Arigatou. Sayonara." Sui replied and hung up. Sui looked at her arm. It was in a sling since the doctors wouldn't provide a cast for her. Sui brought her legs up to her chest. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"He'll never walk again, like I'll never use my arm again. It's all my fault. Why couldn't it had been som-. I can't make it someone else. This was my fault to begin with. Cruption of the heart." Sui muttered to herself.  
  
"Because of Xian, he'll never walk again." Sui repeated. She shook her head.  
  
"It's because of me." Sui said. She stared at the open window. She got up from the bed and staggered to the window. Sui stared down. The hospital room was 4 stories off the ground. Sui jumped. As she fell by the 2 stories window. She grabbed the railing. She let go and grabbed a tree branch. The tree brance lowered itself to the ground. "Why am I always the cause of everyone's problems?" She didn't know where she was going. Just trying to run from all the problems she had.   
  
Sui fell to her knees in exhastion. People were staring at the girl who had no umbrella in the hard weather.   
  
"Where can I go?" Sui asked herself as she stood up. "There's Mr. Yoh and Miss Anna but I caused them problems already. I just left Lord Ryoma's house and I can't expect to stay there again. I have nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to weep."  
  
"Nya, are you lost?" A childish masculine voice asked. Sui turned around to see a redhead boy with a bandage on his cheek.  
  
"I don't know where I am." Sui admitted.   
  
"Then you're lost." The boy replied. The boy smiled. "But you can stay at my house at least until the rain stops." Sui lowered her head.  
  
"You would invite a stranger to stay at your house?" Sui questioned.  
  
"Are you Sui?" The boy questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nya! You are!! Ochibi told me about you." The boy exclaimed.  
  
"Ochibi?" Sui said.  
  
"Ochibi is Ryoma Echizen. He told me about you." The boy replied happily.  
  
"I stayed at his house before." Sui said.  
  
"I'm Eiji Kikumaru!!!" The energetic boy introduced.  
  
"I'm Sui Ming." Sui muttered.  
  
"Ochibi said you're a really good tennis beginner." Eiji claimed.  
  
"I'm not." Sui denied.  
  
"Ochibi said so, so I'm not sure." Eiji replied.  
  
"I shouldn't stay at another person's house, but I thank you for you gratitude." Sui murmured and walked away. Eiji stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"She looks familiar." Eiji ended.  
  
"International Fight to China is now boarding." The speaker boomed. Sui handed the woman the ticket and passport and boarded the plane.  
  
"Thank you and enjoy your flight!" The woman called. Sui ignored her.   
  
Sui ran to the hospital. "Which room is Ming Fang in?" Sui questioned. The woman pointed to the back room to the left. Sui bowed quickly and ran to the room. Sui put her hand on the knob. She turned it slowly and pushed open the door. 4 people were crowded inside the room.  
  
"Shuei!" Ming exclaimed and rushed to hug the martial artist.   
  
"What happened to your arm!?" Chi-Lee questioned. Sui stared at her arm.  
  
"I got shot. I might not be able to move my arm anymore." Sui replied dully.  
  
"You have to fight next week!" Lie xia shouted.  
  
"I know. I'll still fight. I won't let this go without a fight." Sui raged.  
  
"Shuei calm down." Fei Ling ordered. Sui looked at Fang.  
  
"Can you leave, I want to speak with Fang." Sui mumbled. The others left.  
  
"Sister, it's good to see you again." Fang said and tried to put up a smile but failed. Sui sat on the bed. Fang's hair got in his eyes. Sui brushed his hair from his eyes. Fang was confused by her actions.   
  
"Let me see your eyes. Let me see your beautiful eyes." Sui muttered. Fang stared at her.  
  
"Sister, did brother tell you about how I won't be able to walk anymore?" Fang questioned. Sui looked at him.  
  
"Yes. Yes they did." Sui answered. Sui hugged him. "You shouldn't have to suffer because of me. My family shouldn't have to suffer."  
  
"Don't worry sister. It's all right." Fang soothed.  
  
"I'll make sure that you will be able to walk again." Sui vowed.  
  
"I'll never walk again. That's what the doctors said. I heard them talking to Mu Ching."   
  
"You will walk again. I know that will happen. I will get revenge for you and I'll defeat Lady Xian's fighters."   
  
"But you can't move your arm."  
  
"I will still defeat them no matter what it takes. Even if I die I will."  
  
"Xian, she knew of your injury. I'm not sure how but she planned for your arm to be unusable. Find someone else to fight for you. Xian said that you can have more then yourself to fight."  
  
"No. I caused too may problems already. I'm fighting alone, like I always have." Sui said with an icy cold voice.  
  
"You would prefer corpution of the heart then to have people help you?" Fang questioned.  
  
"Corpution of the heart. Something that happens to all humans."   
  
"But you are not human! You're a tenshi, Master Ren said so!" Fang exclaimed.  
  
"No. I'm nothing more then a human." Sui denied. "I have to go now. Just believe in me and I will defeat her."   
  
"Ryoma Echizen? Yes. Plane tickets to China was given to you by a messager. It concerns your friend Sui Ming."....."You will come. Invite anyone you want. Thank you. Good day."  
  
Day before fight: "Please Master Ren! Stop the fight!" Chi-Lee pleaded.   
  
"Sui's arm is unable to move now." Lie xia sobbed.  
  
"Good. You can stop acting now." Fei Ling ordered.  
  
"Was that good?" Chi-Lee asked.  
  
"It was all right but Lie xia you need to look like your crying." Fei Ling replied. Lie xia nodded.  
  
"Can we go tell him now?" Lie xia asked.  
  
"Lets go right now."   
  
"Master Ren. It's about the fight." Fei Ling started.  
  
"I can't stop the fight. It would be against Sui's wishes." Ren calmly replied.  
  
"But her arm!" Chi-Lee cried.  
  
"I know about her arm."  
  
"If she doesn't rest for another month.... She'll never use her arm again!" Lie xia shouted.  
  
"I don't care. It's what Sui wants." Ren replied. Fei Ling closed his eyes.  
  
"And I thought you really did care about Sui. But like every Master to their servant. They treat them like nothing more then animals." Fei Ling muttered. Chi-Lee and Lie xia nodded.  
  
"And sister really likes you too." Lie xia added with a pout. Ren stood up half annoyed and half of sorrow.  
  
"You three, leave now." Ren ordered. The three brothers got up to leave. As they neared the door Ren opened his mouth. "It's not because Sui's a servant. It's because Sui came here and made a request not to listen to anyone about stopping the fight." Ren murmured.  
  
"You really mean that!?" Lie xia asked.  
  
"I would stop the fight but I can't." Ren replied. The three bowed quickly and left.  
  
"Sui!!! What do you mean!!!!!???????" Chi-Lee shouted. Sui remained unmoved in the corner of the dark room.  
  
"Stay out. I will continue this fight to the death." Sui replied. Fei Ling stood in the door way.  
  
"Sui come here." Fei Ling ordered. Sui had her knees pulled up to her chest and head lowered. Sui got up and walked to the doorway. "You really want to fight?"  
  
"Yes. And I will defeat them." Sui vowed. "I promised Fang that I would make sure he can walk again and defeat Xian." Sui said looking up.   
  
"You made sure Master Ren would not end the battle." Lie xia said finally understanding.  
  
"Yea. I mean everything that I said." Sui muttered. Lie xia put his hands on Sui's face.  
  
"Sis, you really want to risk your life to win a battle for Fang?" Lie xia asked. Sui placed her hands over Lie xia's.  
  
"Lie Lie. Understand. This is more then just a battle for Fang. It's for your family. Xian has made sure this family suffered. I know because Lady Jun told me all of it." Sui murmured.  
  
"Sui, you'll lose your life." Fei Ling confirmed. Sui nodded and brushed Lie xia's hands away.  
  
"I am well aware of that already." Sui replied. Chi-Lee bit his lower lip. Tears appeared on his and Lie xia's eyes. Sui kneeled down. Chi-Lee and Lie-xia hugged her. Tears stained her red uniform. Sui hugged them back. "You can't expect everything to happen." Sui mumbled.  
  
"But...But...Master Ren said you were a tenshi." Chi-Lee cried.   
  
"I'm nothing more then a....." Sui said unable to continue.  
  
"More then a what?" Fei Ling asked.  
  
"A Martial Artist. Practicing martial arts is my life. Losing in martial arts would already be like losing my life. It won't matter." Sui muttered.  
  
"May God help you." Fei Ling prayed.  
  
Next day: Sui sat down on the bench inside her private locker room. There was a knock on the door. Sui got up and pulled it open. Ryoma stood behind it along with a few other people in the same tennis uniform as him.  
  
"Lord Ryoma. What are you doing here?" Sui asked partly glad, shocked, and angered.  
  
"You don't sound too happy." Eiji said. Sui stared at him.  
  
"Eiji, it's good to see you. And Ryoma and the rest of the people I have no clue who they are...." Sui trailed off.  
  
"Sui, this is Tezuka-senpai." Ryoma pointed to the teenage boy with short brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.  
  
"This is Fuji-chan." Eiji introduced. The teenage boy with brown hair a little above his shoulders and cerealean blue eyes.  
  
"Inui-senpai." Ryoma pointed again to a boy with glasses and black hair.  
  
"Momo-chan." A boy with dark brown hair.  
  
"Oishi-senpai." Really short brown hair.  
  
"The others couldn't come because these were the only tickets we got." Eiji added.  
  
"I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" Sui repeated.  
  
"Ochibi recieved plane tickets by some man named Xian. So he invited us here." Eiji explained.  
  
"Xian is a woman's name." Sui corrected. Eiji's grinned.  
  
"Really!? Fuji-chan said it was a boy's name!" Eiji exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen." Fuji apologized still with the smile on his face.  
  
"I have to go now. The battles about to start." Sui said. She bowed before them and left.  
  
"Ochibi!! Lord Ryoma?!?" Eiji questioned with glee.  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Does Ryoma have a girlfriend?" Momo questioned.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Here. You can use the juice I made as a gift."   
  
"I wo-" Eiji grabbed the juice and threw it out the window. But there wasn't a window, so it shattered.  
  
"Ryoma you should get her a gift." Fuji pointed out.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoma screamed. Everyone stared at Ryoma's sudden outburst. He pointed at Eiji. "She calls me Lord Ryoma because she's psyco." He pointed to Momo. "She is not my girlfriend." He pointed to Inui. "That juice is complete poison. No one but Fuji would drink that." He pointed to Fuji. "I have no reason to get her a gift." He pointed to Tezuka.  
  
"10 laps." Tezuka automatically said.  
  
"For what!?"  
  
"Make that 20 laps."  
  
"For what!?"  
  
"30 laps."  
  
"FOR WHAT!?"  
  
"40 laps. First, for pointing at me. Two, talking back. Three, talking back. Four, because.....Fuji?"  
  
"Because it would torture you." Fuji replied with a smile. Ryoma glared at him. 


	11. authors note

Authors Note:   
  
On the story about Sui and all that other stuff about Fang being hit by a car. I was on vacation to China a few years ago. I met a monk at the Shaolin temple.   
  
He told me of a story about his life. He skipped the part when he was around his early 20's so I asked the Master. The master told me about the monk's life during his early 20's.   
  
How his little brother was hit by a car and could never walk again. So I used that and it dedicated to the Monk.   
  
A year ago his entire family had died in a earthquake in Taiwan when everyone in his family but him visited.  
  
About 5 months ago, he commited suicide. So the part about Fang was all dedicated to Monk Li Dong Shih. 


	12. Doshite

"This is a One on Fifteen match. The prodigy Sui Ming against the fifteen fighters!" The refree shouted. "This match does not involve guns, missiles, or any technology of today." The Seigaku regulars' eyes widened.  
  
"Ochibi! You mean Sui-chan is going to fight all of those evil looking people!?" Eiji screamed.  
  
"I guess. I didn't know about this when I got the phone call or when I got the tickets." Ryoma replied.  
  
"If you looked at her arm before in the locker room." Tezuka started.  
  
"Her arm can't move anymore." Syusuke finished.  
  
"That's not good." Momo and Oishi added.  
  
"I never knew Sui was a prodigy. I wonder what kind of prodigy." Eiji pondered.  
  
"Ready! Begin!" The refree started the fight. Three of the fighters pulled out claws. Two pulled out swords. Eight got darts. The last two fought barehanded. Sui evaded the attacks with darts perfectly.   
  
"Refree!! You can't let Sui-chan fight on her own!! It's unfair!!" Eiji screamed.   
  
"The choice of fighting on her own was Sui's idea." The refree replied. Sui winced as a sword cut her shoulder. Blood was dripping through her uniform that provided very little protection. Sui held the kunai's in between each finger. She threw the five kunais and they hit five fighters' forehead with out a problem.  
  
"Eiji.. I think Sui is a prodigy of martial arts." Oishi answered his long ignored question.  
  
"GO SUI-CHAN!!!!" Eiji screamed to busy to hear Oishi. A fighter kicked Sui and sent her skidding on the ground. Crashing into the wall.  
  
"That must hurt." Momo commented. Sui grabbed the man's collar and kicked him that sent him flying into the audience. Smartly the audience sitting there got up and moved to the side. Blood was sprayed onto Sui's face and the arena. Sui jumped back missing a direct stab to the heart. She dropped to the ground and tripped the fighter. Using the fallen sword she stabbed the man's abdomen. Blood continued to spray onto Sui.  
  
"What is she doing!?" Yoh shouted. Manta, Horo Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, and their spirits looked shocked, confused, and partly angered.  
  
"It's her rage." Yoh turned around.  
  
"You're her brother. Fei Ling right?" Manta asked. Fei Ling nodded.  
  
"Master Ren's new fiancee Xian hired someone to run into our little brother with a car. Now his legs are completely useless. Another one was hired to kill Sui by shooting her down but missed only cutting apart her muscles." Fei Ling explained.  
  
"With all her anger and rage at Xian, she's a completely different person." Lie xia cried. A cry of pain was heard from the arena. Sui had elbowed the man's arm and successfully making the arm go the other way. The sickening crack of bones were heard. Lie xia and Chi-Lee clutched onto their brother.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Fei Ling soothed.  
  
"Sui might be tramatized after all this." Anna added.  
  
"Sister hates the sight of blood because it hurts others." Chi-Lee sobbed. The Mankin-tachi turned to see a man flying in the air because Sui had kicked him repeatedly finishing off with a kick that sent him soaring.  
  
"Damn....." Horo Horo cursed as the man crashed into a billboard sign.  
  
"Nine down. Six to go. You better get ready to die." Sui growled. A dagger from the audience came flying at her. The dagger was caught in Sui's hand. Blood bubbled from her hand. She threw it back and it hit the man on the hand who threw it.  
  
"No cheating!!!" Yoh screamed.  
  
"Yoh calm down. Sui got everything ready and in order." Horo Horo hissed. Lie xia pushed him.  
  
"No! That's not my sister!" Lie xia cried. The remaining four fighters ran from the arena.  
  
"Sui Ming is the winner!" The refree muttered into the microphone. Sui closed her eyes for a while. She opened them, her eyes back to a normal clear look.  
  
"What did I do?" Sui asked. She finally saw the mangled and bloody bodies of the fighters. Sui fell to the knees on the crimson painted ground. Her body began to trembled. The Seigaku Regulars ran from the seats along with the Mings and Mankin-tachi.  
  
"Sui-chan.... Are you all right?" Eiji questioned. Sui looked at him and hugged him suddenly. Eiji looked at the others. Seeing the Mankin-tachi and Mings' saddened blank, he remained silent.   
  
"Yoh, where's Ren?" Manta questioned in a whisper. Yoh shook his head and looked at the high tower. Three shadowed figures stood there.   
  
"I can't...." Sui started.  
  
"Can't what?" Fuji questioned.  
  
"I can't even cry for those people. I hurt them and I can't cry." Sui muttered.   
  
"Sui, you don't have to cry. You already fell guilty so it's alright." Ryoma said. Sui buried her face in Eiji's chest.  
  
"Ren, we should go down there." Jun said. Ren just glared at the figure of Eiji and Sui. "Bailong. Lets go." Bailong and Jun walked out the tower.  
  
"Ren, go down there." En ordered. Ran placed her hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"You belong down there with Sui and the others." Ran murmured. Ren closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't belong anywhere." Ren muttered. Ran stared at him concerned.  
  
"You should go down there. Sui's in enough pain physically and emotionally." Ran said. Ren turned around.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ren questioned.  
  
"Her arm. Xian hired a assassin to kill her. Sui evaded the bullets but two of the bullets sliced through her arms muscle. And Xian had hired someone to hit Young Fang Ming with a car. And now he is unable to walk." Ran explained.  
  
"Forever?" Ren questioned.  
  
"Yes, and Sui's parents....." En trailed off.  
  
"Sui's parents? Ming?" Ren asked.  
  
"No, her real parents." En answered.  
  
"The Ming's aren't her real family?"   
  
"No, they are not. You see Sui is not Chinese, she is Japanese."  
  
"Then how did she get here?"  
  
"Her parents were friends of ours and when they came to visit they left Sui here." En and Ran left the room. Ren placed his hand on the glass window.  
  
"Sui, what are you?" Ren questioned to no one in particular.  
  
Once Sui had fallen asleep from the lack of food, sleep, and loss of too much blood. They brought her to the hospital.   
  
"Nurse, what is Ming Sui's blood type." The doctor questioned.  
  
"The results are unknown. Something we've never seen before." The nurse replied completely confused.  
  
"What about her friends?"   
  
"They don't know."   
  
"Then get her any blood type." The doctor ordered. The nurse nodded and went to the blood storage room.  
  
"Ming Sui can take visitors now." The doctor said. He lifted a pointer finger. "But only 1 at a time because of her condition."   
  
They pulled straws and Horo Horo got the longest so he got to go first. "No fair! I got the shortest straw!!!" Eiji shouted. Oishi, Fuji, and Momo patted his back.  
  
"Sui, are you all right?" Horo Horo questioned. Sui was attached to many machines. Her left eye was covered by a bandage. Her left cheek had deep scratches from the people using claws. Since she had too many wounds on her chest, the blood ran through the shirt showing all her wounds. Her shoulders had a small scratch but just a little bit higher then her abdomen she had many bandages from the kick. The man who kicked her had a small spike on his shoe. Tubes were taped to her wrists.  
  
"I'm fine." Sui said with a monotone voice.  
  
"Do you still feel bad about the fight?" Seeing to her silence, he asked another question. "What did the doctors say?"  
  
"They said I have a blood type they never saw before. They think I'm some super rare human." Sui chuckled. Her eyes didn't shine.  
  
"I guess I have to leave because there are still alot of people wanting to visit." Horo Horo said. Sui nodded. "Manta's coming in next so I'll put this chair here."   
  
"Bye." Horo Horo walked out of the room. Sui could hear the shouts of Eiji.  
  
"Hey Sui." Manta greeted.  
  
"Hey. Manta, is Master Ren here?" Sui questioned. Manta shook his head.  
  
"But Jun is here. Without Bailong because he has purple skin." Manta said. "Why were the doctors shouting before?"  
  
"My blood type. It's suppose to be really rare. I'm the only one with the blood type." Sui repeated what she said to Horo Horo.  
  
"I should be going now."  
  
"Lady Jun." Sui greeted. Jun smiled grimly.  
  
"Sui, Ren wanted to see you but he just can't. You've certainly sparked an interest in Ren." Jun laughed.  
  
"I'm just an ordianry girl. Nothing special about me." Sui responded.  
  
"That is completely wrong. But I apologize for Xian. You and Fang. I wish I could mend everything but I can't."  
  
"I got part of my revenge so I'm a bit better. Normally I wouldn't like fighting but it wasn't for me. It was for Fang." Sui said.  
  
"Sui-chan!!!!" Eiji shouted happily. Sui smiled ignoring the ringing of Eiji's voice in her ear.   
  
"Hey Eiji." Sui greeted.  
  
"You should rest. You can heal faster then we can play tennis!" Eiji cheered. Sui grinned.  
  
"I have a question about your friends, Tezuka and Fuji."  
  
"Buchou and Fuji-chan?"   
  
"Yea, how come Tezuka doesn't talk much?"  
  
"It's his way of showing happiness." Eiji answered quickly. Sui blinked, a cat look on her face.  
  
"And Fuji, how does he see through his eyes during tennis when his eyes are always closed?"   
  
"His eyes are never fully closed." Sui tilted her head to the side.  
  
"That's odd." Sui commented closing her eyes to rest. A soft knock on the door opened Sui's eyes. The nurse walked in.  
  
"Ming has to rest now. Visiting hours are over in 30 minutes." She ordered with a stern face. Eiji frowned.  
  
"Sayonara Sui-chan." Eiji said and left.  
  
"Ming, get some sleep." The nurse said, but Sui was already asleep.  
  
Sui's eye fluttered open. In the darkness she could see a figure sitting in the chair next to her. It was a male with gold eyes.  
  
"Master Ren." Sui murmured.   
  
"Sui." Ren responded. Sui's hand reached out into the darkness. Ren held her hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sui questioned feeling relieved.  
  
"Just visiting while Xian isn't complaining." Ren replied. Sui chuckled softly.  
  
"How is Xian?" Sui asked thinking about how much Xian would complain about losing the match.  
  
"She's angry and stupid. Nothing out of the ordinary." Ren answered. Sui put Ren's hand on her cheek. "What did the doctors say?"   
  
"Everyone is so interested in that question." Sui chuckled. "The doctors think I'm a rare human. They consulted the officials into putting me under special care just because of my blood type." Ren smirked.  
  
"You're on everyone's interests now." Ren added.  
  
"How?" Sui questioned tilting her head to the side.  
  
"The fight. How you defeated the fighters with one unusable arm. Even doctors are amazed." Ren answered. Because of the darkness Ren thought Sui couldn't see the blush appearing on his cheeks.   
  
"Why did you come?" Sui asked again.  
  
"You forgot Unmei back in our palace so I decided to bring her here." Ren replied. He reached into a backpack and pulled out Unmei. On Unmei's head was a headband that said, 'Ren and Xian's love'. Sui blinked.  
  
"What's the headband?" Sui questioned.  
  
"Uh..Xian still thinks Unmei is hers so she put the headband on. Everytime I remove it she starts whining." Ren answered. Sui nodded. Unmei jumped on the bed. Sui grabbed the headband and rolled it off her head. Sui tossed it out the window.  
  
"It's only been 2 months and Unmei grew alot." Sui commented.  
  
"Yea, when you left Unmei started to cry. Then Xian thought Unmei missed her 'mommy' and started hugging her which made Unmei cry even more." Ren muttered. Sui flinched at the word Xian.  
  
"Master Ren, why do you keep bringing up Xian? I want to forget her but she put my family through so much already and it makes it even harder to forget her." Sui cried. Ren remained silent. He dropped Sui's hand. Grabbed the backpack and walked out of the room. Sui brought her legs up to her chest. She lowered her head and suddenly a single pearl tear fell from her eye. The single tear started a small flow of tears. They dropped soundlessly onto the blanket. Her heart was left empty and painful. "L-look at me....I-I'm becoming so selfish...Fang said it was cruption of the heart." Sui cried.  
  
"Ming? It's time for breakfast." The nurse called. After a few seconds of hearing no response or sound the nurse opened the door. She poked her head and in gasped. The bed was empty. Sui's shelf of her items: Uniform, weapons, hair accessories. (A/N: I think I failed to mention since it's been so long. Sui's hair has grown out and long enough to be tied in a bun with the long hair pin through it.) The only thing left were the bloody bandages left. There was bloody footprints on the ground leading out the door to the hallway and out. Everyone had failed to notice it. The nurse rushed to get the doctors.  
  
"Sui-chan!?" Eiji shouted inside the room with his eyes closed from the happiness. Fuji, an annoyed Tezuka, a half awake Ryoma, Momo, and Oishi. Eiji opened his eyes. "Sui-chan?" Eiji called again.   
  
"Eiji, I think you got the wrong room." Oishi pointed out. Fuji shook his head.  
  
"This is the room." Fuji disagreed.  
  
"Then were is she?" Momo questioned. Ryoma had fallen to the ground asleep.  
  
"Ec- Wahh!!!" Momo shrieked. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"What's wrong!?" Eiji questioned.  
  
"Blood prints." Momo pointed to the ground. Eiji gasped.  
  
"The person's feet are really small." Eiji gasped. Fuji was already following the prints.  
  
At the end of the footprints were guards who had been knocked out cold. "I guess Sui really wanted to leave this place." Fuji muttered.  
  
"She couldn't have gone far." Said the usually silent Tezuka.  
  
"Lets see. Her legs were cut really deep. There were 8 cuts on her leg." Oishi said.  
  
"Now, it's rainning and we're lost." Ryoma growled. Eiji whistled and look away.  
  
"Kikumaru, this is all your fault." Tezuka accused.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Eiji denied. They ran under a tree.  
  
"From what I can see we're by a cliff." Momo pointed out. Eiji stared at the cliff.  
  
"Tezuka...." Fuji started. "There's blood running from the cliff." Ryoma blinked. Then blinked again. Ryoma ran up to the cliff. Ryoma stopped.  
  
"Sui!" Ryoma shouted with his eyes wide open. A bloody body was on the cliff. Ryoma ran over to her along with the other Seigaku Regulars that came.   
  
"Aren't people going to wonder if there's blood on the streets and things?" Eiji questioned.  
  
"The rain will wash it away." Fuji replied simply with a small smile.  
  
"I think this girl is really stupid. She left the hospital and came here." Ryoma muttered. Her bandages and casts were removed the only bandage left was the one over her chest and eye.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Tezuka asked.  
  
"Waiting for what?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Pick her up."  
  
"Good thing you took Chinese lessons, Fuji-senpai." Momo sighed.  
  
"I never took a Chinese lesson." Syusuke replied. Momo had his eyes wide open.  
  
"Then how did you talk to him into lending us the hotel room!?" Oishi shouted. The tensai smiled lightly and shrugged.  
  
"Does it have to do with the hotel manager turning purple?" Ryoma questioned. Fuji opened his eyes a little. So they could see the mischievious look. Eiji leaned towards Oishi.  
  
"I think he used Inui's juice." Eiji whispered Oishi nodded. Inui smiled proudly. Momo rumaged through the rooms.  
  
"They have sake." Momo exclaimed. He handed a bottle to everyone except Sui who was unconscious and Ryoma because he thought it was nasty.  
  
"Cheers!" Eiji shouted and they banged the bottles together and drank.  
  
"BANZAI!!!" Eiji screamed. Momo collasped on the ground after trying to hit an imaginary Ryoma because the real one was leaning against the wall with his head lowered.  
  
"Buchou. My head hurts." Fuji complained and tripped over Oishi landing on the foot of Sui's bed. Tezuka smirked at Fuji, he and Ryoma were the only ones awake and not drunk.  
  
"BANZAI!" Eiji screamed again. In his sleep Oishi grabbed his foot and pulled Kikumaru to the ground. He landed with a loud thud. Inui passed out just by smelling the sake.  
  
"Ryoma, are you going to sleep?" Tezuka questioned. Ryoma shook his head. Tezuka shrugged and pulled Fuji off Sui's bed and put him on other bed. Fuji had a impossilbe grip to escape, he latched his hand on Tezuka's wrist and pulled him down. Ryoma got up. He stared at Sui's torn uniform back. A deep scar was showing. Ryoma silently crept towards her. He reached out to touch the scar but at the last second he pulled his hand back. Her scar was about 6 to 8 inches long.  
  
"A wound from a tournament?" Ryoma questioned to himself. Sui's wound on her leg was showing her raw flesh showing how deep it was. Her cheek was still bleeding. Ryoma absentmindedly wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. Sui's eyes shot open suddenly scaring Ryoma again. She placed her hand over his. Suddenly tears began to appear slowly in her eyes. The tears ran down and touched Ryoma's hand.  
  
"Why...why do I feel so lost?" Sui cried. Ryoma was shocked. He didn't expect her to start crying. Ryoma opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ryoma placed his other hand on Sui's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry." Ryoma murmured. "It doesn't suit you." Sui stared in to his brown eyes. So different from Ren's but so alike at the same time. Ryoma leaned closer to her. His lips pressed over hers. Sui's eyes opened wide *not that wide*. With her emotions confused and lost, she kissed him back closing her eyes.  
  
Kage Blade: Gomen for not updating. I had to visit.....an old friend.  
  
To Li Dong Shih, my family honors you. May Kami-sama protect you and your family and may you be in peace. 


	13. Did you move yet?

"You are invited to Tao Ren's birthday party." Sui read allowed. The delivery boy tapped his foot annoyed.  
  
"Would you stop reading it over and over again and just answer the damn question!? I have 45 more deliveries to make." The boy shouted.  
  
"You are invited to Tao-.... Did you say something?" Sui asked confused.  
  
"Are you going or not?" Sui shrugged.  
  
"I guess but do I have to see Master Ren?" Sui questioned.  
  
"YES! ANSWER THE DAMNED QUESTION!!!!" The boy bellowed.  
  
"Ok." Sui agreed unsure of what to get him. The boy left quickly before Sui had any other questions.  
  
"A Japanese Music store." Sui mumbled and walked inside. She picked up a headphone and placed it over her ears. With a loud yelp she jumped back and the headphones fell off. She rubbed her ears like a cat. She saw a picture of an anime character Lie xia liked alot. She put the headphones on that was playing the cd. A soft classical music started playing. A sorrowful yet beautiful voice began to sing:  
  
'Kanashiiyumenosekaide aisuruhitomonaku  
  
Ikiteikukotosae tomerarenainara bokuwananiwosurebaiino...  
  
Aishitesubetenakushite soredemosagashiteta  
  
Mamoritsuzukerukotono utsukushisa sorewatadanomaboroshi  
  
Kiminotsuyosato yasashisasae mamorukotomodekizu  
  
Tadakurushiidake  
  
Moshimo daremogasonosadameni skaraukotodekizu  
  
Umaretekitanara  
  
Nee oshieteyo namidanoimiwo'  
  
Sui removed the headphones and grabbed a case. She brought the cd to the counter. Sui payed for it and left.  
  
Ren stood at the entrance of the house greeting the guest. Yoh walked through with the usual lazy smile on his face, a bored Anna, Horo Horo who was staring at all the food, Manta who was jumping to see over everyone, and a always polite Lyserg.  
  
"Hey, Ren." Yoh greeted. Ren nodded his stiff head. They handed him the presents.   
  
"Master Ren." A quite femine voice called. Ren turned around. Sui stood at the entrance with a small square present. It was wrapped beautifully with blue snow flake wrapping paper and a azure blue ribbon. Small cuts were on her fingers.  
  
"Sui." Ren replied. Sui smiled lightly and handed him the present.  
  
"It's not much." Sui mumbled softly. Her arms were still bandaged. Ren smiled smally and nodded.  
  
"Horo Horo what do you want!?" Ren quesitoned. Horo Horo and the others (not Sui) were acting weird. Horo Horo dragged him into a room with Sui.  
  
"Horo Horo. Did you need something?" Sui questioned.   
  
"Just turn around, both of you." Horo Horo ordered. Ren reluncantly did as he was told. Sui instantly did as she was told. A loud 'clank' sound was heard then another. Ren turned around. Sui was handcuffed to his hand.  
  
"Horo Horo, what is the meaning of this!?" Ren shouted.  
  
"You two have been acting all weird around each other. So Yoh came up with an idea." Horo Horo stared. Yoh stepped out of the shadows along with Hao, Manta, and Anna.  
  
"Actually Hao came up with this. So he can explain." Yoh continued.  
  
"Since Sui goes somewhere else when Ren is near her, I got these people to handcuff you together." Hao explained.  
  
"Ren, your family agreed to this so you can't complain." Anna added.  
  
"You're going to stay in this room this whole night. You'll have this to entertain yourselves." Manta said and placed the cd infront of them.  
  
"My present?" Sui said confused.  
  
"Hai. Here's a discman." Yoh added and put a discman next to the cd.   
  
"Solve your weird problems." Hao commanded and they left the room. Horo Horo peeked his head into the room.  
  
"Anna tied up your spirits so they can't help." Horo Horo replied and locked the door behind him. Sui walked around dragging Ren with her. She touched the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ren questioned.  
  
"This is my old room, I know where every hidden storage is." Sui replied. She tapped the low left side of the wall. A hollow thump. Sui punched through the hollow wood and pulled out a small sword.   
  
"A small sword." Ren muttered.  
  
"I'll get another one if you want." Sui said. Sui slammed her foot on the ground. The flooring cracked. She reached her hand in and pulled out a axe.  
  
"Where do you hide these things!?" Ren exclaimed. Sui swung the axe through the handcuff's chains and they broke.  
  
"This was an old trap room meant for thieves. They gave me this room ater it was remade." Sui explained. She turned the doorknob.  
  
"Don't bother it's locked." Ren mumbled. Sui walked to the side across from Ren and sat down on the ground. Suddenly the door opened suddenly. Horo Horo, Yoh, Hao, and Manta rushed in.  
  
"What's with all the noise!?" Horo Horo shouted. He saw the broken handcuffs. The broken floor and wall. The sword and axe.  
  
Before Sui and Ren understood, they were handcuffed again and placed in another room. Only this time they were handcuffed two times. One connecting from Sui's right hand to her left hand and one connecting from Ren's right to his left and a chain one connecting the two. Ren pulled the handcuff back. Sui went foward crashing into Ren. Sui's head rested on Ren shoulder. She pushed her handed off Ren's chest and steadied herself. Sui managed to turn around with her hands on her back so she wouldn't face Ren. Ren placed a hand on Sui shoulder. As a reaction Sui jerked her shoulder away. Ren taken back turned around.  
  
"Why did you come anyway?" The silence between the two was unbearable for Ren. "Sui?" Ren turned around. Sui was laying down on the ground asleep. "I guess after the fight she would be tired." Ren muttered. Ren laid down next to her and drifted to sleep.  
  
Sui opened her eyes slowly. Realizing she couldn't get up because someone was lying on top of her. Blood rushed to her cheeks.  
  
*some where in another country*  
  
"The fights are starting again?" A masculine voice questioned.  
  
"Yes, Silva. There is a certain group of people who the Great Spirits want to join. Here is the list of their names." Another masculine but much older voice answered. He handed the man named Silva a list.  
  
"These are the same people who defeated Hao." Silva confirmed.   
  
"Yes, but look at the one on the bottom." Silva averted his gaze at the chieftain to the list again.  
  
"Sui Ming." Silva announced. "What is so special about her?"  
  
"The Great Spirits are not speaking of this girl. You, Silva must repeat the qualification test but she will be your last opponent." The chieftain said.  
  
"Yes, Great Chieftain." Silva bowed and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Silva." The chieftain called. Silva turned around to face him. "Bring this with you. It will tell about her mana percentage along with her speed, intellegance of the Great Spirits, knowledge of her spiritual powers, and time how long it takes for her to finish." The chieftain said tossing Silva a mini computer. Silva caught the mini computer nodded and left.  
  
*To where Yoh and the others are*  
  
"I have no part in this,Sui. Ren." Horo Horo whispered hoping Ren and Sui would hear him. Anna punched his head.  
  
"They're not going to hear you." Anna growled.  
  
"Why do you want them to hear you?" Manta asked.  
  
"I don't want them to go all homocidal and kill me." Horo Horo answered and sat down. Yoh turned to face Hao.  
  
"You really think this will help them?" Yoh asked Hao. Hao shrugged.  
  
"We just got them to be in the same room. They have to do the rest." Hao replied. Hao locked Lyserg in the closet because Lyserg was still trying to kill him.  
  
"IF they do go homocidal it'll be because of you!" Lyserg shouted from the closet. Hao covered his ears.  
  
"La la la la la!" Hao sang tunelessly.  
  
"ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Lyserg screamed.  
  
"LAAA LAAA LAAAA!!!!" Hao yelled.  
  
"YOUR FAULT DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!! ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!" Lyserg bellowed.  
  
"LLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LALALALAA!!!" Hao shouted. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Anna screamed louder then the two. "I'm fed up with the two of you!!!! Just kiss and make up or something!!!" Anna ordered. She shoved Hao into the closet and locked the door.  
  
"Anna, your aware that, that closet can barely fit one person least bit two people." Manta pointed out.  
  
"That means either Hao is lying on top of Lyserg or the other way around." Yoh confirmed. Horo Horo blushed until his head was a beautiful red Christmas *isn't that an American holiday? I don't know. I'm Japanese, so yea..* light. Anna pulled open the door. Hao and Lyserg were in an *cough* improper *cough* position. Yoh slammed the door shut. His face turned green with disgust. Yoh took a deep breath.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh howled.  
  
*Sui and Ren*  
  
Sui stared at Ren. His usual guarded appearance gone. An innocent look on his face. 'I still can't move.' Sui thought. 'Please move before you wake up. I'm still weak right now.' Sui closed her eyes. 'Move. Move. Move.' Sui opened an eye. 'Did you move yet?' 


	14. Final Chapter, Not Without the Jade Lotu...

Kage Blade: I was hoping I could make this fanfic longer but I have martial art studies so this'll be the last chapters. There'll be a sequel in another month. So I thank those who have read this fanfic.  
  
"Ren, Master Ren," Sui called. Her attempts of waking Ren up were futile. "Please wake up?" Ren rolled off to the side. Sui sighed with relief as she stood up. She looked out the window. Yoh and Anna were kissing on the balcony with the light from the moon shining down on the two. Stars decorated their scenario beautifully. Sui smiled faintly at the sight. She could hear Hao and Lyserg arguing in the backroom.  
  
"Sui?" Ren asked rubbing his eyes. He yawned deeply then asked, "What are you looking at?" Sui placed a finger on her lips and pointed out the window. While Ren was staring out the window Sui looked at the clock.  
  
"Ne, Ren, Happy Birthday," Sui murmured while hugging him from behind. The clocks in the room rang signalling it was 12 o'clock.   
  
"Uh...Ah...A...Ar...A-arigatou," Ren replied almost at a lost for words. Sui closed her eyes, her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I should have returned to my hotel," Sui said releasing Ren. Ren turned around.  
  
"Uh... Thanks for coming to my birthday party," Ren said. Sui smiled happily.  
  
"This is your first birthday party isn't it?" Sui asked. Ren nodded stiffly. "I had a wonderful time."  
  
"Besides being locked up here for the entire party?" Ren asked.  
  
"Personally I enjoyed it," Sui whispered to Ren a playful grin danced upon her face.  
  
"Um....," Ren muttered embarrassed. Sui lied back propped up against the wall right next to the door.  
  
"I wonder when their going to let us out," Sui pondered. Ren knocked on the door.  
  
"Yoh! Hao! Horo Horo!" Ren shouted. Horo Horo snored in response. "Hao!?" But only recieved a growl, "Shut up if you don't want to be burned alive!!!"  
  
"I think he's mad at Lyserg," Sui told Ren. Ren sweatdropped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They've been shouting and arguing for the past 2 hours," Sui piped. There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Is this the room?" A familiar voice questioned.   
  
"Yea," Horo Horo's voice replied. The door knob turned and someone walked in with Yoh.  
  
"Hey, do you remember him? It's Silva," Yoh said. Sui cocked her head to the left confused.  
  
"Are you Sui Ming?" Silva questioned. Sui bobbed her head up and down.  
  
"Um they're starting the Shaman Fights again same place. Silva needs to test Sui," Anna explained from the doorway.  
  
"Um test?" Sui repeated.  
  
"It's so you can participate in the Shaman Fights," Silva said.  
  
"What's a Shaman Fight?" Sui asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Silva asked. Sui shook her head. "Well.... Yoh will explain later. All you have to do it land 1 blow on me and that's it."  
  
"Oh ok," Sui murmured. "In that case I need Soujirou and my Kikuichimonji Norimune." Anna left to release Soujirou and retrive the sword.  
  
"Thank you," Sui said as they undid her bonds to Ren. Soujirou floated next to her.  
  
"10 minutes," Silva announced. "It'll start whenever you try to attack." His familars started appearing.  
  
"Feathers, a piece of a shell, a horn, a jaw, and a femur," Sui whispered. "Oh I get it now! It's about symbols. A snake's symbol is it's fangs. A wolf's is it's leg. A bull his horn. A bird feathers. And a turtle it's shell. A samurai his sword."  
  
"She solved it easily didn't she?" Silver Wing said.  
  
"Sharp eyes," Silva murmured.  
  
"Hm... can we say she already passed?" Silver Wing asked.  
  
"Integrate," Sui said. Soujirou appeared in the sword.  
  
"Good job, you probably have the most mana," Silva said and gathered his things and left.  
  
"What exactly is this?" Sui asked holding her newly won orcale bell.  
  
"It'll tell you when your next fight is," Manta replied. Sui slid the orcale bell on. Mrs. Ming suddenly burst into the room.  
  
"Shuei!" Mrs. Ming shouted in her hands was a small buddle of clothes. "I made you a few uniforms for the Shaman Fight ago, here." Then handed the buddle of clothes to her.  
  
Patch Village  
  
"I thought that since they were already tested for the previous Shaman fight that they shouldn't have to retake a test that they passed so many years ago. So I just tested this Sui Ming. Here's the info you needed," Silva explained.  
  
"That's understandable," The old chief replied.  
  
"Wow, its great!" Sui exclaimed. Her uniform was black baggy jeans with a chain dangling down with a few strings so she could tie a sword to it. Her top was white dress shirt with two black dragon embrodiery on the back. Both dragons had a rotating motion around the sleeves which ended with two gold dragon bracelets that wrapped protectivly around her wrist then connected to a small gold ring on her pointer finger..   
  
"Yes, I made the complete uniform for you. Your older brother made the gold braclets and ring. There are more uniforms," Mrs. Ming added quickly.  
  
"Really?" Sui asked.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Ming answered.  
  
"Thank you," Sui said.   
  
"Shuei, may I speak to her alone?" Mrs. Ming asked. The others left the room closing the door behind her. Sui hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you," She murmured.  
  
"These are other uniforms you can try on," Mrs. Ming pointed out. Sui grinned and bowed. "Your sword, the Kikuichimonji Norimune, after so many battles the blade began to grow weaker and start to chip. I was wondering if you would like to use another spirit. Like Kunoichi, or Hanzo, even Okuni. Or use them as a back up if your Kikuichimonji Norimune breaks."  
  
"Don't worry!" Sui reassured. "I'll be on my guard! And Soujirou is also the best spirit, my best friend too. So there's nothing to worry about." She gave a reassuring grin.  
  
"Alright then. I wish you the best of luck in the Shaman Tournament,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Oh right your teacher came by and wanted to speak to you," Mrs. Ming added.  
  
"Teacher?" Sui called peeping her head through the door. "Teacher....Teacher....Teacher..."  
  
"Shuei Lang?" Sui jumped back startled. It was her old teacher.  
  
"Hi teacher," Sui greeted nerivously.  
  
"Shuei Lang, how are you?"  
  
"Fine!" Sui said.  
  
"How have you been? I haven't seen you in years," Her teacher's raspy voice said.  
  
"I'm fine. Um... any reason your here?" Sui questioned. Her teacher placed his hand on his head.  
  
"Yes! Your daggers. You left it at the temple a few years back," Her teacher suddenly said. Sui looked at the daggers in her hand that had a small hole just above the hilt.  
  
"Right!" Sui exclaimed still confused.  
  
"Just do well in the fights. I saw that fight you were in. I was quite disappointed about it,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The fight... the stations had to be closed," Her teacher answered.  
  
"Oh...,"  
  
"I hope you won't be doing that so reckless in the next few years," Her teacher scolded. Sui lowered her head slightly. "Well I suppose you should be getting back to prepare for the fights."  
  
"Okay!" Sui said happily. Her teacher placed a gnarled hand on her head.  
  
"Shuei Lang, endure the fights and you'll be rewarded with the greatest prize of all," He murmured. Sui blinked once. Twice then a bright smiled appeared.  
  
"I already have the greatest prize!" Sui said and bowed to her teacher. "Good luck with your next few students."  
  
"Sui?" Ren asked walking into the dining room. A crossbow was suddenly pointed at him. The user of the crossbow sneered at Ren.  
  
"I hate you," The user growled. Ren narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You... your Sui's brother... Fei Long," Ren muttered. Fei Long's eyes were blank in a dark shade of gray. Fei Long began to pull the string back.  
  
"Hold on," A high voice commanded. "That's not your target. Your target is Shuei." Ren turned to look.  
  
"Xian," Ren growled. "What did you do to Fei Long?" Xian held up a small doll that looked exactly like Fei Long.  
  
"I stole his soul. That servant girl and your sister aren't the only Shaman girls here," Xian retorted. "I revealed his true feelings. His hatred towards you."  
  
"Hatred?" Ren asked.  
  
"As you know Shuei isn't Fei Long's true sister. Not officially adpoted either. Fei Long loves little Shuei and hates you for hurting her," Xian answered. "So now we wait for Shuei to come along and get killed by her own brother." Xian started chanting words unknown to Ren. He felt himself freeze in place.  
  
"Uh....This is odd," Sui murmured. Her Kunoichi uniform was a small shoulder armor piece on her left shoulder. Her right wrist to her elbow had another piece of armor. Both her legs were covered in armor. Her chest was protected by a breast plate. She had a fingerless armor on.  
  
"This was worn by the female ninja, Kunoichi," Jun said. "My uncle bought this from a small shop in Japan. Lets see how Ren thinks of it! I think he's in the dining room. Go ask for his opinion while I prepare your other uniforms." Jun looked through the armor stands. Sui walked stiffly to the dining room.  
  
"This seems lighter now," Sui muttered and pushed the dining room doors open. She walked into the middle of the black room. "Where's the light?" The light flickered on. Sui stood in front of Ren and in front of her was her step-brother, who grasped the crossbow tightly in his hands. Suddenly realizing what was happening before her. "Stop it!" Sui shouted lifting her arms up. Fei Long lowered the crossbow.  
  
"You, my own sister (In chapter 10, i realized i typed servant by accident -'. Sorry.) will go against me? I cannot believe this. These people made us do their biddings for years. How can you defend them!?" Fei Long sneered lifting the crossbow again.  
  
"You can't kill your own sister," Ren had heard his own voice but it wasn't him.  
  
"I won't let you kill Ren," Sui said. Fei Long fired the crossbow. It hit Sui's heart though she caught it between her hands it had slid through her fingers and pierced her heart.  
  
"Sui," Ren whispered. Sui fell back into Ren's arms. Her arms fell limply to her side.  
  
Ren's POV  
  
I didn't exactly remember everything from the spell that was placed on me once Xian was forced to remove it. Her father, Zhe She had reported the murder and sent to prison. Fei Long hadn't remembered anything from that night. Jun had Sui wear her Kunoichi uniform. Anna sent all Sui's spirits into Heaven. Sui's skin was never paler when she was in her coffin. Many had come. A group of tennis players from Japan. A never ending smiling one. An emotionless one. A mournering boy with maroon colored hair. Another who conforted the maroon haired one. And a blue hair one who seemed shocked at Sui's death.  
  
"Lian, uncle had a statue made from Sui's grave. It's a statue of an angel, he's asking if you want anything placed on it?" Jun asked.  
  
"A jade lotus necklace," I answered in a quiet voice. Jun gave a small nod. Everything else seemed numb in my mind. 


End file.
